L'aliment manquant au One for All
by kill9639
Summary: All Might n'a jamais réussi a élucidé le dernier mystère du One for All, il lui manquait toujours quelque chose. Peut-être que son disciple trouvera la réponse à cette équation non résolue UraxDeku (avec un peu de ShoutoxMomo)
1. Chapter 1

**_Contexte spatio temporel ! Nous sommes 1 semaines après les examens de fin d'année dans lequel les élèves devaient affronter les professeurs._**

Une journée normale démarrait à Yuei dans la classe de seconde A, après les examens de fins ou Yuga a malheureusement abordé le tabou des sentiments d'Ochaco pour Izuku.

Cette dernière commençait elle même à douté de ses sentiments. Elle fut sortit de ses rêveries par Deku qui la saluer en entrant dans la salle, Tenya lui engueuler Tokoyami

qui avait les pieds sur la table. Après 5 minutes Aizawa entra dans la salle et interpella tous les élèves,

Aizawa : Après les examens de fin d'année dans lesquels les résultats sont très satisfaisant, nous vous offrons un nouveau camp d'été avec une sécurité renforcé.

Tous en chœur : YESSS !

-Ouais ! Enfin le retour des maillots de bains. Cria Minoru

Tsuyu et Kyoka le giflèrent avec leurs alters respectés

-Merci les filles. Mais n'oubliaient pas que cela reste des cours, il y aura donc des cours de perfection d'alter et de renforcement. Déclara le professeur jetant un froid dans l'assemblé

-Comment seront répartis les horaires de repos et d'entraînement ? Demanda le successeur au One for All

-Vous vous réveillerez vers 7H30 avec un entraînement jusque 18 H avec évidemment une pause midi, ensuite quartier libre jusque le prochain 7H30, vous choisissez votre rythme de vie

-Et on part quand ? Demanda Shoto

-Tout de suite, rassemblez vos affaires, on se retrouve à l'entrée du lycée dans 30 minutes

-Ah d'accord. Répondit Shoto alors que toute la classe était bouche-bée

Tout le monde sortit de la salle avec une hâte étonnante, seul Izuku rangeant ses affaires et Ochaco le regardant avec réflexion restait dans la salle.

Izuku l'ayant remarqué il releva la tête et demanda a Ochaco

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-Ah ... Euh ba je me demandais si tu voudrais bien être mon partenaire d'entraînement durant cette semaine. Déclara une Ochaco au bord e l'explosion

-Bien sur, comme d'habitude, nos alters nous permettent une routine d'entraînement très efficace.

Izuku continua un monologue tout seul : Ton alter permettant la fuite et l'esquive est parfait pour m'entraîner dans mon revêtement intégral, ce qui te permet de t'entraîner sur ton endurance avant ta limite étant le vomissement. Un entraînement aussi bénéfique pour nous deux nous permet une maximisation de notre temps et...

-Ça va ça va, j'ai compris calme toi.

Ochaco sortant vers sa chambre, juste derrière la porte se cachait Yuga qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil avec une étincelle. Ochaco était devenue toute rouge et courra avant qu'Izuku ne sorte.

Elle ne savait pas que cette semaine serait un bon déclencheur et une aide incroyable pour son ouverture à l'amour.

Après 30 minutes, Aizawa retrouva les super héros en herbe devant le bus. Tenya commença a s'agiter et montre un plan du bus avec les places assigné

-Alors j'ai prit compte des affinités et du poids de chaque personne pour permettre un équilibre parfait dans le bus. Déclara Tenya, prenant son rôle de délégué très a cœur

-On s'en fout tète d'enclume ! Répondit Bakugo et il monta sans même donner un regard au plan de Tenya, tout le monde le suivit avec, pour finir, Ochaco et Izuku lui donnant un petit sourire de compassion.

Dans le bus l'ambiance était cool, la plupart des élèves se foutaient de la gueule de Katsuki, quelques petits groupes discutaient entre eux comme Ochaco, Izuku et Tenya.

-Bon que pensait vous qu'il va se passer durant se voyage ? Déclara Ochaco, essayant de briser le silence.

-Ba comme a dit , entraînement plus repos. Répondit le délégué

-Oui sa je sait mais je parle au niveau de la classe, peut-être des affinités vont se créer, je pense à Momo qui tourne de plus en plus autour de Shouto

-Je ne pense pas que de telle relation soit permise dans un lycée comme Yuei, les élèves doivent avant tout se préparer à leurs futur.

Tsuyu s'incrustant dans la conversation

-Tenya, desserre les fesses, et honnêtement Ochaco, si quelqu'un à le plus de chance de se mettre en couple c'est bien toi. Puis elle lança un regard suspect à Izuku qui ne l'avait pas remarqué mais que Ochaco a remarqué

Ochaco : Euh... Pou...Pourquoi ?

Tsuyu : Depuis un certain temps je vois Yuga te relooker assez souvent

Ochaco : A Yuga, c'est rien ça.

Un sourire assez satisfait apparu alors sur le visage batracien de Tsuyu

-On verra plus tard.

-Euh, si tu veux.

-On est arrivé. Descendez du bus et prenez vos quartiers, les dortoirs sont au fond du couloir principale, les filles sont à droites et les garçons à droites.

-Les dortoirs sont côtes à côtes ?! Yesss !

-On veillera au grain Minoru. Lancèrent Kyoka et Mina

-Challenge accepted !

-Taisez-vous et allez vous préparer, on démarre le premier entraînement dans 15 minutes, enfilez vos costumes ou vos survêt et on se retrouve devant le lac.

-Ah d'accord. Shoto était encore une fois le seul à avoir un son qui sortait de sa bouche.

15 minutes plus tard tout le monde se retrouver devant le fameux lac, Izuku était le seul à avoir mis son survêt et non son costume.

-Ba Deku, pourquoi ta pas mis ton nouveau costume ? Demanda la télé-kinésiste

-La filière assistance viens de me le refaire mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec, du coup je préfère garder le survêtement pour l'instant.

-Bon très bien.

-Ochaco, concentre toi, tu ne m'as même pas écouté quand je donnais les consignes, je suppose que tu seras avec Izuku, il t'expliquera. Gronda Aizawa

-Ah tu m'as parlé et t'as écouté en même temps ? Un seul petit geste de la part d'Izuku a suffit comme réponse.

Les élèves se retrouvent devant le lac en file indienne.

Ochaco étant juste devant Izuku elle lui demanda les règles de l'entraînement

-Deku ?

-Tu veux les règles c'est ça ?

-Ba... Oui.

-En gros on passe chacun notre tour et Aizawa nous donne des règles spécialisée pour chaque élèves.

-C'est si simple ?

-Oublie pas que nous avons à faire à Eraser Head, ne compte pas trop sur ton Alter et trouves une autre solution à chaque problème.

-Ok merci du conseil.

-Pour commencer, Momo tu peux me créer une plateforme à peu prés stable au milieu du lac. Déclara Aizawa, commençant les hostilités

-Très bien Monsieur.

Elle sauta au dessus du lac et sortit de ses jambes une plateforme ronde en caoutchouc qui flotte mais une simple impulsion suffit à la retourner.

-Parfait, tu peux rester dessus.

-Pardon ?

-Shouto, viens en début de file, les autres vous reculez

-J'suis là.

-Shouto, ton but et de faire tomber Momo de sa plateforme pour qu'elle touche l'eau par n'importe quelle moyen, toi Momo ton but est de rester dessus par n'importe quelle moyen, tu n'as pas le droit que créer des murs, la plateforme doit rester telle quelle.

Vous n'avez pas le droit de toucher l'eau. Vous avez 30 secondes

-C'est partit, tout de suite.

A ces mots Shouto démarra un vague de glace sur la surface de l'eau et Momo eu juste le temps de créer une épée enflammé et elle coupa la glace en deux et se faufilant dans l'ouverture

Tous le monde était étonnée par la vivacité d'esprit dont Momo témoigne. Shouto lui mettait en place sa stratégie.

Une deuxième vague de glace arriva par le haut, Momo ce contenta d'esquiver mais elle fut surprise par la lance de flamme lui arrivant droit dessus, elle eut le temps de crée un pistolet à eau pour éteindre les flammes.

-Il vous reste 15 seconde. Aizawa mettant de la pression sur leurs épaules

Momo était confiante, elle avait c'est 2 armes pour battre le feu et la glace de son adversaire.

Shouto relança une vague de glace mais celle si était creuse, avec un trou à l'entrée invisible au yeux de Momo. Tout le monde derrière Shouto avait compris.

-Il vous reste 10 secondes.

Shouto entra sans que Momo ne le remarque et il commença comme un surf sur sa glace Momo confiante abatis sa lame enflammée sur la glace créant un trou de sortie pour Shouto.

-Il vous reste 5 secondes

Momo arborait un sourire de façade mais il disparut lorsqu'elle aperçut Shouto arrivant de façon hérïque vers elle a une vitesse incroyable.

-3

Il sauta de son tunnel et passa au dessus de Momo avant de démarrer une descente vers cette dernière

-2

Un simple coup de pied dans son ventre suffit à la faire voler. Elle n' pas eu le temps de réagir

-1

Shouto créa un mur de glace en dessous de Momo pour éviter quelle tombe dans l'eau. Elle le heurta se qui l'empêcha de tomber dans l'eau et se leva automatiquement.

-Terminé

Tous en chœur : Bravo Shouto, t'es vraiment hyper fort

Ce dernier avait commençait à marcher vers les bancs... Des perdants.

-Fait pas le malin double face. N'importe que aurai compris ton stratagème. Déclara Bakugo, probablement par esprit de compétition.

-Et le gagnant est... Momo !

-Quoi ! Crièrent l'ensemble de la classe.

-Les règles stipulaient que Momo devait toucher l'eau or elle ne l'a pas fait, elle a donc gagné

Shoto était arrivé sur les bancs perdants et s'assit en lança un petit regard vers Momo.

-Shouto, tu savais très bien, pourquoi me donner la victoire ?

-Tu t'es bien battu, tu le méritait

Minoru sortit de la file et cria à Shouto : T'es sérieux mec ! C'était la meilleur opportunité du monde

Tsuyu lui tapotant l'épaule : Oublie pas que la fiction est rated K, faut pas déconner non plus.

Après 2 ou 3 passages assez concluant se fut le tour d'Ochaco face a Katsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Durant ce chapitre, Izuku pète les plombs pour ceux qui trouve sa incohérent, on se retrouve à la fin._**

 _C'était au tour d'Ochaco contre Bakugo, elle était un peu stresse mais elle restait confiante en c'est capacité, lui ne se posait aucune question, il allait gagner, à coup sûr_

 **"** Bakugo au centre, ton but est d'empêcher Ochaco de passer de l'autre cote de la rive. Toi Ochaco ton but est de maximiser tes pouvoirs pour esquiver et échapper au explosions de Bakugo."

-"Sa va être bien trop simple, elle ne passera jamais"

-"Je n'ai pas fini, Ochaco aura un joker, elle aura le droit, sur un signe discret du doigt, de me faire désactivé ton alter pendant une fraction de seconde, elle a le droit à n'importe quelle moment et une seule fois. Cette fois pas de limite de temps".

 _Les 2 répondirent en même temps **:**_ "Ok je suis prêts"

Ochaco attrapa un cailloux d'une assez grosse taille et le lança vers le ciel. Se geste fit sourire Bakugo

Izuku qui était juste derrière elle voyait bien qu'elle trembler, mais il ne voulu pas la déconcentrer, elle avait l'air vraiment déterminé.

 _Aizawa lança le début des hostilité._ Allez-y

A ces mots Ochaco s'élança et utilisa directement son atout. Izuku était surpris et il pensa

 _"Mais elle va très vite atteindre ses limites comme sa, et le peux de gravité sur elle aide Kacchan qui pourra la tenir a distance sans même à la toucher."_

Bakugo lança une explosion entre lui et son adversaire, ce qui eut pour effet de faire reculer la télé-kinésiste par le souffle de l'explosion combiné au peu e gravité, mais elle ne céda pas et arriva devant Bakugo quelque seconde après. Ce dernier la regarda avec un sourire de psychopathe et cria.

-"Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Hein !" Dis Bakugo toujours aussi confiant

Ochaco mis ses mains en position et cria : Rupture ! Le caillou qu'elle avait lancé retombé sur Bakugo avec une vitesse vertigineuse

 _Elle le faisait voler depuis le début ? Elle a encore repoussé ses limites. Pensait Izuku_

-"Tu fais la même technique que lors du championnat, tu es vraiment faible finalement, sa prouve que sans les stratégies de Deku, tu n'es rien !"

Il pointa sa paume vers le ciel, mais rien ne sortit. En effet son alter avais été désactive par le professeur Eraser Head. Le caillou heurta le font de Katsuki et Ochaco en profita pour activer son alter dessus et une simple impulsion suffit pour l'envoyer vers le banc de l'autre coté de la rive. Le corps inerte de Bakugo se dirigeais vers Shouto qui débriefé son match avec Momo. Ce dernier ne tourna même pas son regarde et se contenta de crée un petit piédestal en glace pour réceptionner l'hommes qui avait perdu. A peine ses esprits retrouvé il sauta en direction de la plate-forme ou désormais Ochaco était seul en train de vomir. Il allait lui asséner un coup concentrant toute sa colère.

-"Sale astronaute de mes deux. Comment t'a osé me faire sa !" Il pointa ses mains vers Ochaco qui était affaiblit mais une nouvelle fois rien ne sortit de ses paumes et il tomba inexorablement dans l'eau.

De l'autre coté de la rive Izuku tenait de moins en moins se supplice. il avait revêtu son One for All sans même sans rendre compte tellement il était énervée. Prêt a bondir si quoi que soit le poussait à bout. Ochaco elle était sur le ventre au beau milieu de la plate-forme, a récupérer sa respiration.

Une grand quantité d'eau fut propulsé et au milieu du tsunami. Un pétard mouillé faisait surface.

-"Hé le prof ! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça, vous aviez dit qu'elle n'aurai le droit qu'à un seul joker ?!"lança un Bakugo clairement énervé

-"Tu ne voulais plus gagner, tu voulais juste lui faire du mal. Tu est tombé dans l'eau ton rôle est donc terminé". répondit Aizawa avec son air blasé

-"Pfff de toute façon, vu son état elle ne gagnera jamais la rive ! J'avais gagné dés le départ."

A la surprise de tous, Ochaco se retourna avec un sourire sur les lèvres et commença à faire léviter, non pas son corps, mais la plate-forme sur laquelle était semi consciente. Aizawa eu un grand sourire et toute la classe encourageait Ochaco.

Mais l'esprit compétitif de Bakugo refit surface et il lança une toute petit explosion qui suffit a faire chavirer la plate-forme et à faire tomber Ochaco qui était a 2 doigts de tomber dans les vapes. Aizawa lança ses bandes de captures et Bakugo fut rapidement ligoté. Mais Ochaco continué a tomber, dans son état il lui était impossible de se rattraper ou même de nager.

Une explosion incroyablement puissante surgit de la file d'attente, un trou dans le sol apparu à l'endroit ou étais Izuku. Lui par contre était déjà de l'autre coté, Ochaco dans ses bras et il la déposa devant les bains.

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et marmonna un : De...Deku ? Aizawa libéra alors Katsuki, voulant se mettre des gouttes dans les yeux, il allait le regretter. Izuku avait déjà ressauté vers son vieil ami, Kacchan fut propulsé dans les forêts alentour. A sa place se trouvait un Izuku, le poing en avant mais néanmoins intacte, il n'avait plus de pupille, ses yeux étaient devenus blancs. Il avait perdu toute raison. A ce moment toute la classe avait peur de lui, et il n'était pas au bout de leur surprise.

 **Izuku ne se contrôlait plus du tout** : **"** **TU PEUX M'INSULTER, ME CONSIDÉRÉE COMME UN MOINS QUE RIEN, MÊME ME FRAPPER, MAIS NE TOUCHE PLUS A UN CHEVEUX DE MES AMIS !"**

Aizawa lança son bandage pour essayer d'arrêter Izuku mais ce dernier attrapa le bandage et l'arracha en deux morceau. Pour une raison inconnu, Eraser Head ne pouvait pas désactivé le One for All, l'alter de Deku semblait résister à celui d'Aizawa, se nourrissant de la haine de son porteur, il était en état de semi conscience, une épaisse couche de fumée noir sortait de sont corps et les yeux révulsés. Quand Kacchan sortit de la forêt avec un trou dans la joue, ils ne c'est même pas posé de question.

 **-"** De...Deku, c..Co...Comment as tu... osé ?" Izuku avait déjà bondit vers lui, le One for All activé au maximum, si le coup avez touché Kacchan, il en certainement serai mort. Heureusement que Shouto a enfermé le bras d'Izuku dans un cocon de glace.

Sans une once d'hésitation, Deku arma son bras gauche et détruit la barrière de glace, son bras gauche était détruit et son bras droit souffrait de plusieurs brûlure dût au froid.

Cela n'allez pas l'arrêter pour autant. Tenya utilisa un récipro-burst et asséna un coup de pied sur la nuque d'Izuku, ce dernier bloqua son pied et tourna sur lui-même en envoyant la jambe de Tenya au loin. Fumikage essaya bien une attaque surprise mais rien n'y fait

Ochaco commençait à se réveiller elle était entouré de tout les élèves à l'exception de Tenya ,Shouto et Bakugo. Après s'être réveillé et pris conscience de la situation elle se releva est aperçut Tenya Shouto et Aizawa défendre un Bakugo inconscient, cela durée depuis plus de 10 minutes.

Des larmes, commençait à parcourir ses joues, elles se sentaient responsables. A de rare moment Izuku se retournait pour faire face à ses adversaires et Ochaco pouvait alors voir ses yeux blancs et vide, cela lui coupait le cœur en deux. Elle demande d'une voit chevrotante

-"Tsuyu, lance moi vers lui. Et Momo, tu peux me faire une petite plate-forme du même genre que celle sur le lac."

-"Euh, ok. Répondit Momo assez hésitante"

-"Je refuse c'est trop dangereux, je préfère attendre que les plus portés a l'offensive dans notre classe s'en occupe." Lança la batracienne toujours aussi honnête

-"Sa fait 10 minutes que sa continue, l'alter du prof est inefficace, Katsuki est au sol, Shouto s'épuise petit à petit, Tenya utilise récipro burst sur récipro burst et Fumikage combat en plein jour. Tu penses vraiment que la situation est sous notre contrôle ?

-"Je m'en fout je refuse." Tsuyu n'est pas prêt de changer d'avis

Ochaco commençait à élever le ton. "Mais enfin tu comprend pas que dans cette situation nous sommes tous en danger. Si les élèves les plus puissants de la classe plus le prof n'arrivent pas à en venir à bout, qui y arrivera ? C'est à cause de moi que tout as commencé, je veux réparer ma faute !"

Aizawa, ayant entendu la voix d'Ochaco se rapprochant d'elle : "Ah tu es réveillé, si tu as un plan j'aimerai que tu le mettes en place, à et au fait, autorisation d'utiliser vos alter et de combattre. Izuku utilise son pouvoir à une puissance bien trop élevé pour son corps, les séquelles pourraient être extrêmement grave, pouvant aller jusqu'à sa mort.

-Très bien mais, vous ne combattez plus ? répondit Tsuyu

-Mon alter est inefficace, pareil pour mes bandes de captures, il l'est arrache comme du papier, je me souviens pourtant qu'elle pouvait supportait 50% de la puissance d'All Might. A se train se ne sont seulement les combattants qui sont en danger, mais toute la ville. Izuku semble posséder par une force supérieur, et elle a pas l'air de nous vouloir de bien.

 **-** Tsuyu ! Insista la télékinésiste

-Très bien, mais je veux savoir ce que tu comptes faire.

-Je veux juste essayer de lui faire reprendre conscience, si c'est mes blessures qui l'ont mis dans cet état là, peut-être que me voir en pleine forme le calmera.

-Sa se tient, mais si je vois un seul problème, je me retiens le droit de tous annuler et de t'emporter avec moi pour éviter tout risque inutile.

-Très bien si tu veux.

Elle attrapa la plate-forme fraîchement créer par Momo

Tsuyu attrapa Ochaco et la lança vers Izuku, Ochaco en pleine course utilisa son alter sur la plate-forme et se posa dessus

Ochaco, ayant attiré l'attention des combattants : "Retirez-vous, je m'occupe du reste."

-Vraiment ? Je refuse c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Répondit l'homme qui abritait Dark Shadow

-"T'es vraiment sur ? Dit le contrôleur des éléments, il lança alors un regard vers Momo, cette dernière lui fit un signe de la tète approuvant la décision d'Ochaco, elle est certainement la personne en qui il a le plus confiance.

Shouto créa alors un jet de flamme pour aveugler Izuku et il emmena Fumikage en dehors du champ de bataille

-Tout repose sur toi maintenant

-Shouto pourquoi ? Demanda Fumikage

-Tu n'as pas assez confiance en t'es camarades, regarde comment on gagne un combat... Contre le bien

-Le bien ?

Ochaco du haut de sa petite plate-forme trembler de tout son corps, bientôt le rideau de flamme se dissipa et elle aperçut Deku, caché derrière cette brume noir, seul ces yeux totalement blanc brillait dans cette noirceur

-Deku, je t'en supplie écoute moi

Izuku semblait complémentent hermétique à la voix de son amie. Après une petite recherche de ses anciens adversaires, il aperçut qu'ils été hors de portée et se rua sur la jeune fille alors sans défense.

-Je ne pourrais pas l'atteindre ! se lamentait Tsuyu

Aizawa lança ses bandes vers Ochaco : "Mais d'où sort-il cette vitesse incroyable, on jurerais voir All Might."

Izuku était déjà juste devant Ochaco, le point armé prêt asséner un coup fatal sur la petite Ochaco qui était pétrifié, non pas par la peur mais par le fait que le danger vienne de son meilleur ami.

Une explosion retentit et on aperçut Katsuki sur les épaules d'Izuku qui avait perdu l'équilibre. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit

-Ta intérêt a le ramener à la raison cette enfoiré de nerd !

Izuku se retourna et frappa Kacchan avec un swing du droit qui le plaque au sol, il reperdit connaissance, et alors que Izuku s'apprêtait a terminer Kacchan, Ochaco sauta de sa plate-forme, en pleine chute, elle n'avait aucun plan, elle espérait juste qu'il revienne à la raison.

Izuku anticipa Ochaco et se retourna pour se retrouver face à elle, son bras est prêt Ochaco elle est complètement sans défense. Tout les autres élèves ne peuvent pas intervenir

 _-_ Je suis bien trop lente. Pensa Tsuyu

-Malédiction ! la plate-forme me bloque la vision.

-Ma glace n'aura pas le temps d'arriver !

Izuku envoya un coup de coude qu'Ochaco bloqua en mettant ses bras en croix devant son visage. Ce simple coup de coude l'envoya en l'air. après une seconde de vol plané, elle s'écrasa sur le dos dans un cri de douleur.

A cette vision, la fumée noire autour d'Izuku disparu et ses pupilles réapparurent, il resta 5 secondes à genou devant le corps inerte d'Ochaco, avant de tomber sur le ventre, avec une larme perlant le long de son œil.

-Vous avez tellement donné pour le calmer. J'espère que vous avez compris que ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de sa faute, il va falloir comprendre ce qui c'est passé avec son alter. Déclara le professeur à l'attention de toute la classe

 _ **Voila la fin de ce 3eme chapitre. Ils se concentre sur de l'action, je sais qu'il contient beaucoup d'incohérences et qu'à cause de l'action assez mal rythmé c'est assez indigeste mais sa m'a fait plaisir d'essayais de nouvelle chose. Le prochain chapitre se concentrera sur du blabla entre Ochaco et ses amis.**_

 _ **Et désole Neymanga mais la Tsuyu en doctor love sera en fait au prochain chapitre :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Après le passage de Recovery Girl sur les 3 blessés, Ochaco n'avait que des blessures superficiels. Katsuki était le plus en danger, son pronostics vitale est toujours engagé. Et Izuku était le plus surprenant. Il n'avait aucune blessure, même ses anciennes blessures comme sa cicatrice sur sa main ont disparus. Recovery Girl était très choqué mais elle avait mis ce phénomène sur le dos du One for All.

Ochaco était déjà sortit de son lit, sous le regard approbateur de Recovery Girl, elle sortit et rejoignit sa classe qui était en plein cour sur la position des héros dans la société actuelle. Lorsqu'elle toqua puis entra, elle fut submergé pars les gens qui s'inquiétait pour elle ou pour les 2 garçons.

Elles leurs répondirent que Bakugo était encore dans le coma et que Izuku même si il n'avait aucune blessure apparente et que même ses cicatrices avait disparu, il restait lui aussi dans le coma.

Aizawa rappela la classe à l'ordre pour continuer le cours.

Juste après la sortie d'Ochaco, All Might entra dans la chambre avec les 2 blessés sur les lits.

-Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda l'infirmière

\- D'après la description que m'en a fait Shota, je pense que c'est la même chose que ce qui a causé la mort de mon mentor. J'espère qu'Izuku ne subira pas le même sort

-Toujours ces histoires de symboles de la paix. Plus sa avance plus se garçon est en danger. Méfie toi, il risque bien plus que sa vie désormais.

-J'en suis conscient, et je suis désolée de faire porter un tel poids sur ses épaules.

Après les cours, Ochaco s'enferma dans sa chambre et commença à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Elle se sentait si coupable, autant pour Deku que pour Bakugo. Ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir était le fait qu'Izuku ait péter les plombs, avec des séquelles peut-être irréversible, à cause d'elle, de son entêtement. De l'autre coté de la porte, une fille, pourtant peu habituer a l'amitié et a ses mystères toqua à la porte.

Ochaco essayais tant bien que mal de chasser ses larmes : C'est... C'est qui ?

-C'est Tsuyu. Je peux entrer ?

-Oui viens, mais assure toi que personne ne te vois.

-Très bien, si tu veux. Après un petit coup d'œil dehors, elle entra dans sa chambre.

-Tu n'es toujours pas coucher ? Tu cherches quelque chose de spécial en venant me voir ?

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'on en reparlerai, tu sais, dans le bus.

-Oui, je m'en souviens

-Je veux te parler de ce que j'ai compris de tes sentiments. Ochaco n'était pas surprise, elle savait que son ami batracienne avait une assez bonne analyse de son entourage

-Je m'en doute. J'aimerai que tu me donne quelque conseil.

-Une chose est sûre, tu as des sentiments pour Izuku. Ce voit se voit clairement.

-J'avais déjà remarqué que tu avais compris. J'aimerai que tu me dises quoi faire.

-Je ne pas, sur ce point, te dicter ta conduite. Moi même je ne saurais pas quoi faire à ta place. Tu dois comprendre ce que tu voudrais de lui.

-Je veux que Deku arrête de se mettre en danger, encore moins à cause de moi.

-Dans ce cas tu dois tout lui dire ,essayais de le raisonner et de lui faire comprendre tes sentiments.

-Mais, si Deku ne pense pas comme moi ?

-Au moins tu seras libéré et lui aussi certainement. Mais entre nous, ta aucune raison de s'inquiéter

Après que Tsuyu ait fermé la porte, Ochaco resta quelque temps en place avant de s'endormir. Comme dit l'expression : la nuit porte conseil.

Et l'école reprit normalement pendant 2 jours jusqu'au réveil, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde : de Katsuki en premier.

-Hé la vieille ! J'suis la depuis combien de temps.

-Depuis 2 jours et demi, et surveille ton langage, et ne fais pas de geste brusque, ton corps ne le supporte pas encore.

Katsuki remarqua le lit dans lequel dormait Deku inerte, presque sans vie.

-Son cas est beaucoup plus spécial que le tiens, même si il ne souffre d'aucune blessure que se soit physique ou moral, il ne se réveille pourtant pas.

-Se crétin a sur-abusé de son alter. J'sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais il était vraiment flippant.

-Tu peux retourner en cours, juste ne te surmène pas, tu pourras refaire les entraînements au combats demain. Mais reviens me voir une fois par jour

-Ok. Si vous voulez.

Katsuki quitta la pièce et après quelque minute de marche, il arrivait devant la salle de classe, il l'ouvrit la porte avec un chassé qui débloqua la serrure, tout le monde était surpris et heureux de voir le meilleur élèves de la classe de retour. Seul Ochaco était resté assis sur sa chaise avec un air triste sur ses yeux.

Tout le monde posait des tonnes de questions a Bakugo, et cela l'énvervé

-Rahh ! Vous allez la fermez.

-Calmez-vous ! Bakugo, va t'asseoir on continue le cour de japonais ancien. Ordonna Cementos

-Hmpf. Tous sa pour un cours inutile, j'aurais mieux fait de me réveiller dans une heure. Répondit Bakugo avec un ton provocateur.

-Comment ose tu dénigrer nos professeur qui nous transmettent le savoir et les connaissances, faisant de nous, la prochaine générations, des héros aussi puissant que cultivé. Répondit le délégué

-Mais il va la fermer le binoclard.

-Calmez-vous et reprenons le cours, ils nous reste une demi-heure pour terminer ce chapitre.

Après le cours Ochaco s'enferma dans sa chambre pendant une heure et en ressorti, une lettre à la main, marchant vers l'infirmerie. Elle toqua à la porte. Aucune réponse. Au moment ou elle entrouvrit la porte, son cœur se mit a battre à la chamade. Sur son lit, Izuku avez des convulsions et la fumée noire commençait a ressortir du corps de l'élu de son cœur.

Sans une once d'hésitation, elle ouvra grand la porte, perdant un peu l'équilibre et faisant tomber un vase qui était poser sur une étagère à coté, elle n'eut même pas le temps d'admirer les abdos saillant du petit Izuku. Elle checka les écrans de contrôle sur Izuku mais il n'y avait rien de spécial, pourtant ce dernier continuer de convulser de plus en plus fort. Ochaco commençait à paniquer, elle pris le pouls sur le poignet du malade, rien de spécial, elle tenta une réaction par la douleur en le baffant mais une fois de plus, aucune récation. Elle courut alors dans le couloir.

-Recovery Girl ! Ou êtes vous ! Toujours rien, elle était seul pour gérer cette situation plus que délicate.  
Le cas d'Izuku continuer à s'aggraver. Il commençait même à léviter, il semblait lutter contre la douleur. Ochaco utilisa son alter pour arriver au dessus de son ami et elle le plaqua contre le lit, elle bloqua ses mains contre les siennes et s'assit sur ses jambes. Avec cette technique, Deku est totalement immobilisé, mais elle doit faire vite, à tout moment Izuku peut redevenir fou et s'en prendre à elle.

De l'autre bout du couloir une voix masculine s'éleva

-Ochaco ? C'est toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Shoto c'est toi ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Vite

-Momo viens !

-Momo est avec toi ? C'est parfait ! Momo créer moi un objets pouvant servir à immobilisé.

-Ok j'te fais sa !

Les deux sauveurs arrivèrent au pas de la porte et aperçurent la situation qui étaient mal engagé.

-Momo, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on devra faire ? Demanda Shoto

-Je pense qu'on devrait essayer de l'immobiliser complètement, si il est empêcher de tout mouvement il se calmera peut-être.

-Momo ,donne moi l'objet pour l'immobiliser

-Ok attend un peu je le termine.

-Shoto aide moi à le maîtriser !

Shoto attrapa les poignets d'Izuku et les enferma dans des menottes de glaces qui étaient lié au sol en dessus du lit.

-Tiens Ochaco, c'est une plaque en alliage de fer et de diamant pour bloquer les jambes, il pourra jamais la casser

-Ok parfait. Ochaco le plaça sur les jambes de Deku et en effet, elles était devenus immobile. Les menottes de Shoto était très efficace et tous ses membres était privés de toute manifestation mais pourtant Izuku continuait à convulser et la fumée noire continuait de s'étendre.

-Ok sa marche pas, maintenant on essaye de lui bloquer sa respiration. Déclara la stratège.

-Ok mais...mais.. on risque pas de l'étouffer ?

-On essaye et si on voit que sa marche pas on arrête.

-OK ça me va. Comment on fait ?

-Assis toi sur sa cage thoracique et augmente ton poids petit à petit.

-Wow ! C'est le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche de Shoto

-Que ce passe t-il Shoto ? Demanda Momo.

-Non rien du tout, je suis surpris de ta vivacité d'esprit.

Momo rougissante- Ah.. Ba merci.

-Euh s'il vous plaît, je pense que j'y suis allé un peu fort. Il est tout bleu.

-AHHH ! Tu l'asphyxie. Cria Momo

-Merde ! Il a ouvert les yeux. Déclara Shoto, ce qui eut pour effet de faire paniquer les 2 filles.

Izuku se libéra les mains mais comme prévu par Momo, il ne se libéra pas les jambes. Alors que Shoto préparait ses flammes. Ochaco ne pensait même plus au fait qu'elle était en danger et elle orienta son oreille vers son cœur pour tester sa réaction. Au moment ou Izuku essaya de frapper Ochaco qui était encore placer sur son abdomen, Shoto para le coup tout en évitant d'atteindre la petite Ochaco. Elle n'en remarquait même plus les changements de température et au moment ou son visage entra en contact avec la poitrine du malade, il se calma et retomba dans un sommeil profond.

-Shoto qu'est ce que ta fait ? Demanda Momo

-Strictement rien, j'essayais de protéger Ochaco tant bien que mal.

-On s'en fout, il est calmé. Déclara une Ochaco clairement soulagé

-Ok ba nous on va repartir dans nos chambres, il est tard quand même. D'après les horaires Recovery Girl reviens dans 5 mins. Fait lui une lettre en expliquant tout

-Ouais ok ,mais au fait, pourquoi vous vous baladiez à deux dans les couloirs ? Demanda Ochaco. Momo commençait à rougir et était gênée.

-On parlait des entraînements et du camp en général. Répliqua Shoto

\- Ah ok, ba bonne nuit et à demain.

Après la sortie, Ochaco retrouva sa lettre dans les décombres et la plaça sur la table de chevet. Elle sortit après avoir fait une lettre en ayant couper la partie non écrite de la feuille destiné à Izuku et décrivit dedans tout ce qui c'est passé pour que Recovery Girl ne soit pas choqué en revenant de voir la pièce dans un désordre total.

 **De retour dans le couloir avec Shoto et Momo**.

-Hé Shoto.

-Ouais ?

-Tu trouves pas qu'il forme un beau couple c'est deux-là ?

-Ouais peut-être, j'en sais rien.

-J'avoue être un peu jalouse, malgré mon statut social, et le fait que beaucoup m'envie, j'ai toujours été chouchouté et border a tel point que je ne connais pas beaucoup sur les relations hors familles.

-Tu sais que c'est pareil pour moi, mais donc où tu veux en venir ?

-Ba pas grand-chose je me disait juste qu'ils formeraient un beau couple.

-Tu sais encore une fois, depuis l'examen de fin d'année je te trouves beaucoup plus sure de toi et confiante, encore aujourd'hui tu as montré tes capacités à faire les bons choix dans un court temps de réfléxion.

-Momo devenait si rouge qu'on ne la différencier plus de sa tenue. - A.. Ba.. Mer..Merci, Toi tu développes toujours autant ta puissance

-Normal, mon enfoiré de père m'a crée pour sa.

Ils arrivaient à l'embrochement ou ils allaient se séparer pour aller dans leurs chambre respectives.

-Bon allez, à demain. Dit Momo en se tournant vers le chemin menant à son dortoir et tournant le dos à son ami. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans se couloir quand un mur de glace la bloqua, elle eut le réflexe de se tourner mais Shoto était déjà juste derrière elle, d'un geste vif il passa sa main derrière sa nuque, avant de rabattre ses lèvres sur les siennes. Momo était surprise mais néanmoins heureuse, elle ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment magique. Après quelque seconde Shoto brisa le lien et se retourna, mains dans les poches, non sans mettre un petit coup de chaud, autant au bloc de glace qui barrais la route qu'à Momo elle même. Il fit un petit geste de la main et déclara sobrement.

-A demain. Momo elle n'a pas su répondre, elle rentra dans sa chambre, la main sur le cœur, des rêves plein la tête.

De retour dans l'infirmerie. Izuku ouvrait enfin les yeux et après quelque minutes à essayait de se souvenir de ce qui c'est passé. C'est yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une lettre portant une insigne marqué "Ochaco". Il ouvrit la lettre et fut surpris de ce qu'elle contenait : "Je veux te parler." Signé Ochaco.


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku, fraîchement réveillé, prenez peu à peu conscience de son environnement, la lettre qu'il venait de lire le décontenancer un peu mais il avait des choses plus importante à comprendre. Il était presque minuit et il n'avait rien mangé depuis 3 jours.

Ses sens s'éveillait petit à petit. Il reconnut l'infirmerie, et il entendait des bruits des bruits sourds venant du couloir. Une voix extrêment grave s'éleva du fond du couloir.

-T'es sur de ce que tu dis Recovery Girl ?

-Evidemment, même si je suis vieille mais yeux marchent encore.

-Shit.

All Might passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et trouva une pièce noyer sous des décombres avec son apprenti les yeux rivés sur une lettre.

-Izuku, mon garçon, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, enfin je pense

-Ba alors Recovery Girl, tu t'es trompé, et pourquoi l'infirmerie et elle comme ça ?

-Regarde cette lettre Monsieur symbole de la Paix. Répliqua Recovery Girl en lui tendant le récap qu'avez écrit Ochaco.

All Might attrapa la lettre et en apprenait le contenu en faisant des petits mouvements de tête, comme signifiait son accord envers ce qui était écrit.

-Très bien, donc tu te sens bien Izuku ?

-Oui, mais j'ai un peu mal à mes mai... AHHHHHH MES CICATRICES ONT DISPARU !

-Oui, peu après ton arrivait j'ai essayait de comprendre ce que tu avais car tu était dans le coma sans blessure apparente, et après le diagnostic j'ai remarqué que tes cicatrices avaient disparu, une explication All Might ?

All Might était en sueur, tous son corps tremblait et il ne pouvait plus tenir sa forme Malabar, il se retransforma et sauta sur Izuku en lui tirant les joues.

-T'es sur que tout vas bien ? Ta pas mal à la tête, ta main n'a pas subit de contrecoup de la puissance déchaînée ? Et ton... Izuku le coupa

-Ma puissance déchaînée ? De quoi parlez-vous, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui ma amenée ici.

-Ah, c'est donc bien ce qui a tué mon mentor

-QUOI ! JE VAIS MOURIR !?

-Ba, en faîtes, tu devrais être mort actuellement.

-Ah, c'est gênant... Non ?

-Ba au moins t'es en vie, c'est une bonne chose... Je pense.

-Bon les 2 monstres, vous sortez et vous parlez de sa après. J'ai déjà assez sacrifié de ma nuit pour vous.

-Oui, excusez-moi Recovery Girl. Répondit Izuku. Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé du soucis.

All Might retrouva alors Izuku dans la salle commune.

-Euh, vous êtes sur que la salle commune est bien approprié. N'importe qui pourrais nous entendre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout le monde dort.

All Might pensa alors : _Maintenant je dois m'en remettre à la chance_

-Donc je vais te parler plus longuement des origines du One for All. Est-ce que tu connais la 1er générations de pouvoir ?

-Oui je sais, que le tout premier alter est un bébé lumineux, et suite à sa les phénomènes se sont démocratisés jusqu'à maintenant et désormais... All Might le coupa.

-Non, je parle de l'homme qui a conquis la planète entière avec son alter.

-Euh, j'en ais entendu des rumeurs. Mais je pensais sa faux, sa n'ait jamais abordée dans les livres d'écoles.

-Eh bien cette personne a vraiment existé, on l'appelle All for One.

-All for One ? Un pour tous ? Qu'est-ce que sa signifie ?

-A l'époque, un seul homme a fait tombé toute la société. Son alter lui permettait de voler les alters des gens pour ensuite les activer sur lui même ou les donner a d'autre personne. Il avait un petit frère qui n'avait pas d'alter, comme toi, alors il lui donna un alter, celui de décuplé sa puissance. Mais heureusement, ce premier détenteur était contre le désir de puissance de son grand frère, mais évidemment il n'a jamais eu la puissance pour le vaincre. Sauf qu'après nous avons appris que ce frère avait en faite un alter, en apparence inutile, celui de le léguer cet alter. Après quelque temps, les 2 alters ont fusionnée et le One for All est née, depuis ce temps, le One for All passe de main en main dans l'espoir de vaincre All for One

-Mais, il est pas mort depuis le temps ?

-Il a réussi a mettre la main sur un alter de régénération qui lui permet de ralentir son vieillissement. Reprenons, All for One est le mal à l'état pur, nous avons beaucoup d'indices nous permettant de conclure que c'est le chef de l'alliance des héros.

-Très bien, mais qu'elle est le rapport avec moi et votre mentor ?

-J'ai toujours su qu'il manquait quelque chose au One for All, un élément qui lui permettrait d'exprimer sa pleine puissance. Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé, c'est élément que même le premier détenteur ne possédait pas. _Désolé mon garçon, je ne peux pas te le révéler ._

A la fin de cette phrase, All Might lança un regard discret par dessus son épaule, vers le couloir juste derrière lui. Izuku, lui n'avait pas remarqué ce geste suspect. All Might pensa : _Apparemment j'ai une belle étoile aujourd'hui._

-Très bien, mais quelle est le rapport avec ma pseudo folie lors de l'entraînement et votre mentor ?

-Cette fumée noire est ce qui a causait sa mort, après la mort de son mari devant ses yeux, elle est entrée dans une rage folle. Elle a même faillit tuer Gran Torino, heureusement que se dernier esquivait encore mieux qu'aujourd'hui. Après s'être calmé, elle est resté endormi pendant 3 jours et après une nouvelle manifestation de la fumée noire, elle en a perdu la vie. Elle eu juste le temps de me léguer le One for All sur son lit de mort.

-Ah, et vous savez ce qui m'a fait survivre ?

-Hélas non. _Je suis vraiment désolé mon garçon._

-Et vous savez ce qui provoque cette folie et cette fumée noire ?

-Je pense que c'est une manifestation des origines du One for All qui sont liés à All for One. Une sorte d'image rémanentes de l'origine démoniaque de cet alter.

-Très bien, je pense avoir compris, je dois faire en sorte de ne jamais remanifester cette colère. Au risque de mourir.

-Exactement. Il faut te contrôler. J'espère que tu as compris la gravité de la situation, maintenant vas dormir, tu en as besoin.

-Je vous remercie de votre confiance en moi, je vous promet de ne plus me mettre en danger, et Izuku partit par le couloir qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Après une minute, All Might qui n'avait pas bouger. Brisa la silence pesant.

-Tu peux sortir, de toute façon je dois te parler, Ochaco

-Ah...Vous...Saviez que j'étais là ?

-Tu n'es pas la pro de la discrétion tu sais.

-Je m'excuse vraiment de vous avoir espionner, j'étais tellement soucieuse de Deku, de tout façon je rien compris de votre discussion, je vais donc aller me coucher. Je m'excuse encore une fois.  
-Viens, toi aussi je dois te parler des liens entre Izuku et moi.

-Euh très...Très bien.

-Je vais essayais d'être synthétique pour te laisser du temps de sommeil. A partir de quel moment a tu commençais a nous espionner.

-Quand vous parliez d'un certain All for One

-Très bien donc je pense que tu as compris d'où vient le pouvoir d'Izuku.

-Vous lui avez donné. N'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, et ce que tu vois en ce moment est ma véritable apparence, quand mon alter n'est pas activé. Donc la raison pour laquelle je voulais te parler, et que dans le futur combat nous opposant a All for One. Tu auras un rôle capital.

-Par...Pardon , pourquoi moi ?

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus malheureusement. Mais contente toi de rester comme tu es. Tu as juste besoin de continuer ta vie comme si de rien était et ton rôle se joueras automatiquement.

-Très bien, mais je peux juste vous poser une question, mon rôle est-il lier à celui de Deku ?

-... Oui.

-Merci, je m'en vais me coucher, je vous promet de garder le secret, je vous remercie pour votre confiance et je m'excuse encore une fois de vous avoir espionner.

-Pas de problème, de toute façon je devais t'en parler.

Après qu'Ochaco soit parti vers son dortoir.

Un petit animal apparu dans l'ombre, devant All Might.

-Nedzu, tu nous as écouté depuis tout à l'heure

 _ **NDT : Nedzu = le proviseur, (au**_ ** _cas ou)_**

-Bien évidemment. Au fait, tu sais qu'elle est cet élément n'est-ce pas.

-Je viens de le comprendre seulement aujourd'hui, si j'avais su, plus tôt, j'aurais pu la sauver.

-L'heure n'est plus au regret, mais au action, le combat contre le mal ne fait que commencer.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir. 2 amis se retrouvaient

-Deku !

-Ah Ochaco, sa va ? Il eut a peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle le serra dans ses bras.

-Je suis si contente que tu ailles bien. déclara Ochaco dans le creux de l'épaule d'Izuku

Izuku lui était devenue tout rouge : Ah ba merci. Mais ne t'en fais pas je vais bien

-Ah au fait, All Might ma tout révélé.

Izuku s'était stoppé net, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté pendant une fraction de seconde.

Attends, All Might ta révélé quoi.

Ochaco venait juste de remarquer la position embarrassante dans laquelle elle était, elle lâcha son meilleur ami et fit quelque pas en arrière. Elle avait les joues extrêmement rouge et elle était au bord de l'explosion.

-AHHH excuse moi, j'ai été emporté par la surprise

-Euh... Ouais euh... All Might ta dit quoi ?

-Ah ba, il m'a parlé du One for All, des liens qu'il a par rapport a toi, de All for One, de la future bataille, et il m'a aussi dit que j'aurais un rôle capital, mais je sais pas lequel.

Izuku tomba des nus, il avait passé tellement de temps a caché son alter ,même à sa propre mère, et All Might lui, il révéla tout a Ochaco sur un coup de tête.

-Ah ok, mais faut que tu le garde secret d'accord. Au faites, j'ai vu ta lettre, tu voulais parler de quoi ?

Ochaco était devenue encore plus que rouge qu'avant, elle pensait même qu'elle allait s'évanouir mais surtout, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Ah oui... La... La lettre...Euhhh ba, franchement, je suis fatigué, donc on en parle demain d'accord ?

-Euh ok si tu veux. A demain alors.

-Ouais a demain.

Après avoir regardé Ochaco courir dans le couloir son visage changea du tout au tout. _Une fille ma serré dans ses bras. Incroyable !_

Le lendemain, après les cours classique du matin dans lequel tout les élèves étaient surpris et content de revoir Izuku. Tout les élèves se retrouvèrent devant les terrains de sports.

-Aujourd'hui on s'entraîne par équipe de 3 sur différents sports. Les équipes perdantes auront des gages. Déclara le professeur

-On peut choisir les équipes ? Demanda Tenya.

-Ouais, faîtes vites je reviens vers vous dans 10 minutes. Et il se renferma dans son sac de couchage.

Après 10 minutes de brouhaha, Aizawa refit surface et demanda les équipes.

-Très bien les équipes sont donc :

Tooru Kyoka Mina

Shoto Fumikage Momo

Mineta Tsuyu Mezo

Denki Katsuki Eijiro

Ochaco Izuku Tenya

Hanta Mashirao Kouji

Yuuga Rikidou

-On se voit dans 1 heures pour démarrer les matchs. Allez vous habillez et vous préparer, a tout à l'heure.

-Euh comment je peux briller si nous ne sommes que 2 Monsieur ? Demandez Yuuga.

-Vous serez 2 et c'est tout, dans certain match c'est un avantage.


	5. Chapter 5

-Vous allez donc vous affrontez dans des tournois de sports normaux. Les alters seront autorisé mais vous n'aurez pas le droit de les utiliser sur vos adversaires. Les équipes étant constitués, nous allons démarrer le premier tournoi : Tournoi de course, le relais 3x100. Le premier match oppose L'équipe 2 contre l'équipe 4, c'est a dire l'équipe de Shoto contre celle de Katsuki, Oh yeahhhh. Présent Mic est vraiment le roi de l'ambiance

-Génial, je vais pouvoir éliminer directement double face. Jubila Katsuki

Au final, même si Katsuki a était le plus rapide, la stratégie mis en place par l'équipe 2 était infaillible

-Très bien, les boys, maintenant l'équipe 5 (Izuku) contre l'équipe 7 (Yuuga)

-Euh comment on fais si on est que 2 dans l'équipe ? demanda Rikidou

-Ba vous faites un 2x150, je pense.

-Je m'en fou tant que je peux briller. Yuuga est toujours aussi relou

Le match a été totalement dominé par l'équipe 5.

-Bon ba je suppose que le match a été trop facile, mais c'est pas grave, le prochain sera plus Exciting ! Le prochain match oppose L'équipe 1 (Mina) contre l'équipe 3 (Tsuyu)

Malgré un match trés serré, les pouvoirs de Tsuyu ont réussi a dépasser Tooru à quelque mètre de l'arrivé.

-Finalement, le tirage au sort aidera l'équipe 6 (Mashirao), qui passe en demi finale sans avoir à courir. Les demi-finale démarrent tous de suite avec l'équipe 5 (Izuku) contre l'équipe 3 (Tsuyu).

Une fois de plus, l'équipe 5 a dominer le match de bout en bout et n'a jamais vraiment était inquiété.

-On espère que la finale donnera plus de fil à retordre à l'équipe 5. Mais en tout cas pour l'instant, l'équipe 2 (Shoto) contre l'équipe 6 (Mashirao).

-Une fois de plus, les équipes 2 et 5 dominaient la compétition. La finale promet un spectacle étonnant. Already, let's go !

La finale démarre avec Izuku contre Shoto, Shoto créa une vague de glace sur toute la longueur de la course, même sur la ligne de ses partenaires, il démarra un surf et 100 mètres plus loin, l'attendait Momo, une paire de patin au pied et une dans les mains. En même temps Izuku comptait sur la vitesse pure du One for All et donc forcément, il arriva avant Shoto, il termina **(4:14)** alors que Shoto lui donné le relais **(6:58)**. En numéro 2, c'était Ochaco qui utilisa son pouvoir pour s'alléger mais même avec sa, Momo qui patinait sur la glace de Shoto l'avait déjà rattraper et elle donna le relais a Fumikage **(5:35)** en même temps que les patins. le temps qu'il les enfila, Ochaco donné le relais à Tenya **(8:52)** et alléger son poids pour une vitesse explosive. Momo entre temps eu le temps de crée une grande bâche au dessus de Fumikage, se dernier ayant obtenu de l'ombre, son pouvoir amplifia et il s'en servit alors pour se donner une impulsion et il disparu rapidement vers la ligne d'arrivée. mais de l'autre coté Tenya n'était pas en reste. Il était également extrêmement rapide

-Oh My God, Le final sera trés serré.  
Tenya passa finalement la ligne d'arrivée **(1:55)** avec quelque milli-seconde d'avance sur Fumikage **(2:53). Temps final équipe 5 14:21- équipe 2 14:26**

Fumikage avait toujours cet esprit de bon perdant.

-Bravo Tenya, c'était un trés bon match. Dit-il en lui serrant la main

-Hey, Finalement l'équipe 5 gagne le premier point. Ils prennent une grande longueur d'avance pour la victoire final. Le prochain sera jeu sera, des matchs de Basket-Ball, Guys !

La plupart des lèves, insouciant qu'ils sont, ne savant pas que l'alliance des héros à déjà pénétrer l'enceinte du lycée. Ils cherchent les élèves qui bougent de terrain en terrain pour chaque épreuves, ils vont devoir compter sur leurs chances.

Le premier match commence tout de suite. L'équipe 3 (Tsuyu) contre l'équipe 2 (Shoto). A la surprise de tous, Tsuyu et Mezo était extrêmement bon et l'équipe 2 a été éliminé dés le premier tour.

-A Big Big Surprise ! L'équipe de Todoroki est éliminé dés le début. Le second match oppose, l'équipe 6 (Mashirao) contre l'équipe 1 (Mina).

Personne ne pouvais le savoir mais Tooru s'est révélé trés athlétique, elle semblait infatigable. Elle a porté son équipe a elle toute seule.

-Désolé pour l'équipe 6 qui ne pourra pas briller, peut-être pour la prochaine épreuve. Le prochain match oppose l'équipe 4 (Katsuki) contre l'équipe 7 (Yuuga).

-Parfait on se tape les 2 ratés. Provoqua Bakugo

-Euh Monsieur, comment on fait si on est 2 ? demanda Rikidou

-Ba vous jouez à 2, vous êtes bien obligé.

-Ba on abandonne, t'es d'accord Yuuga ?

-Je m'en fiche. Je veux juste que les gens me voient.

-Bon ba on abandonne.

-Heu trés bien. Un désistement de dernière minute donne la victoire à l'équipe 4.

L'équipe 5 est donc passé en demi-finale.

-Nouveau match, équipe 5 contre l'équipe 1.

Même si Tooru porte son équipe, cela n'a pas suffit contre l'esprit d'équipe et le pouvoir trés utile dans cette situation d'Ochaco.

-Et l'équipe 5 passe en finale, vont-ils encore gagner ce tournoi ?

Finalement l'équipe 4 affronta l'équipe 3 mais le match n'a eu aucun suspens. L'équipe 4 a littéralement écrasé son adversaire.

-Et la finale opposant l'équipe 5 à l'équipe 4 allait démarré.

-Deku ! N'espère même pas d'obtenir ne serait-ce que 10 points. Katsuki est toujours aussi confiant.

Mais malheureusement Bakugo avait raison, le match a tourné court, le score final est de (22:68) et l'équipe de Bakugo a obtenu son premier point.

-La prochaine épreuve risque de tourner trés court, une épreuve de lancer de balle, la petite Ochaco risque de mettre tout le monde total.

En effet la plupart des élèves n'ont même pas utilisé leurs alters pour lancer la balle. Seul Katsuki utilisa toute sa puissance, il explosa son record avec un lancer de 806.52 mètres.

-Euh, Katsuki pourquoi ta fais ça, tu sais trés bien que de toute façon tu pourras pas gagner

-T'es vraiment débile toi, même si tu es sur de perdre, tu te dois de donner toute ta force, par honneur.

-Eijiro était toujours aussi admiratif : Mais quel virilité.

Mais même avec cet énorme performances, Ochaco, avec une toute petite impulsion, elle obtient le score logiquement impossible de l'infini.

-Même si le résultat était attendu, la prochaine épreuves risque de donner une compétition bien plus serré. Un tournoi d'escrime.

Tout les élèves en même temps : Quoi ? mais on a jamais fait d'escrime

-Justement, cela sert à vous adaptez à une nouvelle situation inconnue. Le tournoi se déroulera par des matchs aléatoires, chaque participants a 10 vies et dés qu'il tombe a 0 il doit passer le relais et la première équipe à éliminer l'équipe adverse a gagner, un participants peut donc éliminer toute une équipe. En tout cas le premier match l'équipe 7 qui aura donc 15 vie par concurrent à l'équipe aura donc 15 vis par concurrents contre l'équipe 3.

Les membres de l'alliance des vilains commençaient à se séparer pour trouver les élèves.

Seul Tsuyu eut à se salir les mains, son maniement du fleuret grâce sa langue est trés utile.

-Wonderful ! Nous passons désormais au match de 2 ténors, l'équipe 2 contre l'équipe 5, le match va débuté avec Izuku contre Fumikage et.. Attendez, pourquoi les autres membres de l'équipe 2 n'ont pas leur équipements.

-Ouais, la cuirasse me donnait et le casque m'empêcher de voir, du coup j'les ait enlevés. Déclara nonchalamment Shoto.

-Ouais et moi. Momo devenait de plus en plus rouge a force qu'elle avancée dans sa phrase. Mina remarqua sa et lui sauta au visage.

-Oui, pourquoi, continue ta phrase.

-Euh...Ba, euh je trouvais sa moche, et...

-Non c'est pas pour ça. Mina était toujours aussi enjouée, personne ne savait pourquoi.

-Bon ok, c'est par ce que... Je n'arrive pas à la mettre à cause ma poitrine. A la fin de cette phrase Momo était rouge de honte. Toute les filles étaient morte de rire. Mineta lui s'approcha de Momo.

-Très bien je vois, une forte poitrine apporte beaucoup de problème, malgré le coté érotique, cela est assez envahissant au quotidien mais cela implique égal... Shoto le frappa sur la tête

-Aïe, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-Je sais pas, juste une envie.

Ensuite, pour le remercier de l'avoir sauvé de ce moment gênant, elle lui donna un petit baiser à l'abri des regards indiscret... Mais pas de tous, car dans l'ombre, l'alliance des vilains préparait son plan de destruction de l'U.A

Les sous-membres de l'alliance des vilains avaient une oreillette : Psssst, Shigaraki, on les a, il sont dans le gymnase C en pleine compétition d'escrime

-Très bien, surtout vous ne perdez pas la fille des yeux.

Présent Mic reprenait le contrôle de la compétition : Bon reprenons, Donc si Fumikage perd, vous avez automatiquement perdu la partie

-Moi sa me vas, de toute façon, il va gagné, n'est-ce pas Tokoyami ?

Une goutte apparu alors sur le front de Fumikage

-Euh ok, si tu veux.

mais en effet, Fumikage confia son fleuret à la bête abritant son corps, et cette dernière lui apportais, un leurre, de la défensive et de l'offensive. Il était imbattable.

Il domina la partie de bout en bout, il ne reçu que 2 touches, 2 venant de Midoriya.

-Wow ! Tokoyami risque d'être un trés bon adversaire. Ensuite, équipe 1 contre équipe 4.

Les filles se sont fait dominer de bout en bout, mais Katsuki est quand même enragé car il a perdu ses 10 vies.

-Nous avons nos 4 qualifiés : équipe 2, équipe 3, équipe 4 et l'équipe 6 qui passe sans avoir à se salir les mains. Tout de suite, l'équipe 2 contre l'équipe 4. Les 2 favoris s'affrontent en demi finales

Todoroki avait mis son équipement, il était téméraire mais pas suicidaire.

-Ohh ! Todoroki a prévu de jouer cette fois. Son souhait va t-il être exaucer ou Tokoyami vaincra t-il encore toute l'équipe adverse. Le premier a s'élancé est : Eijiro

Eijiro fut aisément vaincu mais il a eu le temps de placer 3 touches au corbeau.

Denki suivi initiative et marqua également 3 touches à son adversaire. Katsuki n'avait cas en mettre 4 et à la surprise de tout le monde, il mit les 4 sans même en encaisser une.

-Todoroki va jouer Guys, il sont à égalité, mais Shoto surpris tout le monde en marquant ses 10 points sans même encaisser une touche, sans une marque de difficulté sur son visage. Bakugo était fou de rage.

En demi-finale, Tsuyu domina une fois de plus la compétition. Mais en finale elle ne pus rien faire face a Dark Shadow.

-L'équipe 2 marque son premier point. La prochaine épreuve promet un spectacle dantesque et elle peut faire d'ores et déjà gagner l'équipe 5 : une balle au prisonnier

Toute le classe en cœur : QUOI ! MAIS C'EST UN JEU POUR ENFANT

Aizawa prenait la parole pour la première fois de toute la compétition : Vous n'avait jamais joué avec vos alters. Vous verrez que la compétition est bien plus rude une fois vos alters enclenché.

Une fois que les élèves étaient arrivés devant le terrain de volley, aménagé en terrain de balle au prisonnier pour l'occasion, les règles ont été donné par Present Mic.

-Une fois que vous êtes touchés, il n'y a aucun moyen de revenir en course. Une fois que les 3 membres (ou 2) sont éliminés, le match est finie. Si vous attrapez la balle en plein vole, vous éliminez le lanceur. Tout les coups sont permis tant que vous ne sortez pas de vos limites et que vous ne touchez pas physiquement vos adversaires. Le premier match opposera l'équipe 5 a l'équipe 6.

La partie c'est bien déroulé pour l'équipe 5 même si Ochaco est sortie, elle a été surpris par l'adhésif d'Hanta.

-Perfect ! Le prochain match est l'équipe 1 contre l'équipe 2.

L'équipe de Shoto n'a eu aucun mal à se défaire des filles. Même l'alter de Tooru, pourtant trés utile dans cette situation, n'a pas eu le temps de montrer son efficacité.

-Le prochain match opposera l'équipe 3 et l'équipe 7

Mineta utilisa d'abord ses balles pour bloquer les 2 adversaires qui n'étaient pas trés motivés, Tsuyu dirigea les balles avec sa langue et Yuuga et Rikidou n'ont même pas eu le temps de lancer une balle.

-Et bien l'équipe 7 n'aura même pas gagné un seul match. Désormais l'équipe 5 affronte l'équipe 3.

L'équipe 5 a détruit la stratégie de leurs adversaires en éliminant Mineta dés le début par un récipro-burst de Tenya. Le reste de l'équipe 3 était trop décontenancé et il se sont fait éliminer en 30 secondes chrono.

-L'équipe 5 monte en finale, vont-ils gagner le point de la victoire ? En attendant, les 2 derniers favoris s'affrontent dans la 2eme demi-finale : l'équipe 2 contre l'équipe 4

Dés qu'Aizawa démarra les hostilités, Eijiro lança directement sa balle vers Shoto, se dernier ne bougea pas mais il érigea un bloc de glace sur la balle qui lui fonçait dessus, la balle bloqué dans son bloc, il brûla son bloc de glace en attrapant la balle de son adversaire, il était donc éliminé

Bakugo pesta contre son adversaire : EH ! Tête de piques, t'es sérieux la ?! Je te montre comment on fais pour détruire se con de bicolore.

Il cacha sa balle derrière son dos et lança une explosion dessus pour augmenter sa température à la surface. Il la lança avec une puissance énorme.

Shoto opta pour la même stratégie mais la balle traversa son bloc de glace et toucha le torse de Shoto. Il était très surpris mais il avait confiance en la stratégie de ses alliés.

-Tu vois comment on fait le hérisson

-Tu sais que j'ai un nom ?

-Ouais j'men fout. Eh l'électrique, on fais la strat anti-corbeau.

-Ok c'est parti.

-Bakugo prépara un lancer ultra puissant et Denki utilisa ses éclairs pour affaiblir Dark Shadow. Tokoyami était bloqué mais Momo le sauva avec un mur de brique qui bloqua la balle.

-Fumikage, on joue notre atout ?

-On a pas le choix n'est-ce pas ? Momo créa une volé d'une dizaine de balle et Tokoyami utilisa Dark Shadow pour les lancer vers leurs adversaires. Il n'ont pas eu le temps de tout esquiver. Ils ont tout les deux reçu 2 ou 3 balles

-Amazing, ce combo était Incredible. Désormais la finale concerne l'équipe 5 et l'équipe 2. Cette compétition se terminera t-elle sur ce match. En effet il reste une épreuve derrière mais si l'équipe 5 gagne elle aura 2 point d'avance donc la victoire sera assuré.

La finale démarra et Izuku mis sa main en dehors du terrain sur le sol, il commençait à fissurer le sol sous l'effet e sa poigne. Momo se concentrait pour créer des balles et Shoto érigea un mur de glace à la frontière des 2 zones, pour bloquer la vison de ces adversaires. Mais au final cela arrangeait un peu Izuku qui arracha un morceau du sol pour le mettre sur son terrain. Le bloc de glace commençait à fondre. Derrière la flaque d'eau créer part la glace fondue, Dark Shadow avait la main rempli de balle et il en lança une volée mais en une demi seconde, Tenya attrapa Ochaco pour passer derrière le bloc de marbre qu'Izuku utiliser comme bouclier. Quand les balles n'heurtaient plus le bouclier, Izuku le lança et analysa la situation. Ses 3 adversaires avaient une balle dans la main. Ochaco ne se préoccupa pas de sa et commençait à toucher toute les balles qui étaient au sol et à les jetaient à environ 3 mètres de hauteur. Shoto avait compris et il créa un écran de fumée puis une balle jaillit alors de derrière cet écran, elle toucha le dos d'Ochaco qui venait à l'instant d'envoyais la dernière balle en l'air, elle sortit du terrain un sourire à la bouche. l'écran de fumée venait de disparaître et Tenya flottait grâce à l'alter d'Ochaco. Il commença à faire des reprises de volée, Tokoyami fut le premier impressionné et il fut touché sur le genou. Shoto lui esquivais de manière assez souple, Momo elle était juste couché la tête sur le sol. Quand l'artillerie fut terminé, Momo releva la tête et Todoroki commença à armer une balle en y insufflant de la chaleur. Il espérais la refroidir au dernier moment pour créer une balle instable mais, quand Momo pris une balle sur la tête qu'Izuku avait lancé avec les 5% du One for All. Elle s'effondra avec une goutte de sang qui perlais sur son visage. Shoto annula son tir pour se précipiter vers son amie. Il lui secouait l'épaule

-Eh, Momo, eh, ça va, eh, répond moi.

Toute la classe était surpris de voir Shoto presque abandonner la compétition pour voir l'état de santé de Momo

Quand il compris qu'elle était inconsciente, il se releva et repris son tir de plus belle. L'instabilité apportait par le choc de température rendait la balle extrêmement rapide. Tenya se la pris en plein thorax et il eu la respiration bloqué pour une bonne vingtaine de secondes.

-Wow, le duel final oppose Izuku a Todoroki, ils sont en 1 contre un avec chacun une balle dans chaque main. Le duel promet d'être palpitant.

Todoroki ouvra le bal en retentant le même coup qui avait eu raison de Tenya. Mais ce coup si, Izuku utilisa son bras pour créer un courant ascendant qui envoya la balle vers le ciel. Suite à ça Izuku lança une balle vers Todoroki mais ce dernier la bloqua dans un bloc de glace, il allait l'attraper quand Izuku lança sa deuxième balle, elle était bien plus puissante que la première, il ne s'était pourtant pas briser le bras. La balle traversa le bloc de glace et le brisa en mille morceaux. Le ralentissement procuré par la glace permit a Shoto d'esquiver la balle. Shoto avait gagner, il lui rester une balle alors qu'Izuku avait utilisé ses 2 balles sans succès, alors que tu le monde pensais Izuku perdu, une balle tomba du ciel dans la main de Deku, c'était la balle qu'il avait envoyais en l'air quelque seconde en arrière. Le match reprenait de plus bel, les 2 concurrents se regardaient fixement, comme un combat de cowboy, c'était à se demandais qui allait tiré en premier. A la surprise de tous, c'est Izuku qui se lança, il utilisa le One for All a fond et lança une pichenette sur sa balle. Malheureusement, il ne manipula pas bien l'angle et la balle se dirigea vers Momo. Shoto avait le choix, soit il lance sa balle sur Izuku qui était déséquilibré et il gagnait à coup sur, soit il bloquer la balle d'Izuku et il perdait. A la surprise de tous, il choisis de sauver Momo. Il se plaça sur elle et quand la balle d'Izuku arriva, elle frappa son dos et tout le monde a entendu un grand cri de douleur de la part de Shoto. Cela eu pour effet de réveiller Momo et quand elle ouvra les yeux elle vit Shoto sur elle en train de résister à la douleur. Momo n'avait pas totalement conscience de son environnement et elle ne tilta pas tout de suite qu'elle était entouré de toute sa classe. Elle se laissa guider par ses instincts et elle attrapa le col de Shoto avant de le plaquer sur elle et de l'embrasser passionnément. Toute la classe était choqué.

-Euh, Momo, personnellement je m'en fous mais tu voulais pas que notre relation reste secrète ?

-Ba si pourquoi ?

-Regarde autour de toi

Quand Momo aperçut tout ses camarades elle via au rouge, aussi rouge que sa tenue et toute les filles de la classe explosèrent de rire. Cette ambiance en apparence jovial, allait trés vite tourné court car l'alliance des vilains allait lancé son attaque. Tomura Shigaraki ordonna le début des combats

-Black Mist, on n'y va, amène le Noumu de type C

-Le type C ? Vraiment ? pourtant All Might n'est pas présent.

-Ne sous-estime pas la puissance de ses gosses, surtout le successeur au One for All, plus vite on le ramène au prof, plus vite il éveille sa haine, plus vite on détruit la société.

Un portail apparu alors devant les enfants alors que Present Mic faisait son annonce final.

-La victoire appartient à l'équipe n°5, l'équipe d'Izuku Midoriya, de Lida Tenya et d'Ochac... Eraser Head le coupa et cria dans le micro

-VOUS AVEZ LE DROIT D'UTILISER VOS ALTERS POUR VOUS DÉFENDRE, FAITE EN SORTE DE VOUS PROTÉGER MUTUELLEMENT ! Il enfila ses lunettes et sauta vers Black Mist pour annuler son alter, mais trop tard. La plupart des sous-fifres étaient déjà arrivée et surtout, le Noumu de type C, le même Noumu que celui de l'attaque du CSA.

A la vision de cette créature, Aizawa enfila ses lunettes et recula d'un pas. Present Mic sauta le rejoindre

-Denki ! Appelle des renforts. Tout de suite !

-Tr...Très Bien. Il pris son téléphone et le colla a son oreille.

-Allo, ici Midnight.

-Midnight-sensei. On se fait attaqué sur le terrain de volley, amené le plus de héros et surtout, on a besoin d'All Might, dépêcher... Le téléphone coupa, certainement causé par l'alter.

Mineta était très étonné : Hé Denki, pourquoi ta le numéro de Midnight-Sensei ?

-C'est son numéro professionnel qui est disponible partout

-Ah, je suis déçu.

Tomura ricanait : Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils auront le temps de venir vous sauvez, vous serez bien mort avant. Allez Noumu, détruis moi Eraser Head avant qu'il nous cause des problèmes.

Noumu lança un cri trés grave et courra vers Aizawa.


	6. Chapter 6

Midnight courrait en criant dans le lycée

-All Might ! All Might !

Quand soudain surgit de derrière un mur le symbole de la paix

-Qu'y a t-il Midnight ?

-Dépêcher-vous, allez au terrain de volley, les enfants se font attaquer par l'alliance des vilains !

All Might passa tout de suite en mode malabar et son sourire disparut : Quoi ! Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, Kaminari a eu le temps de m'appeler avant que les communications ne soient brouillés.

-Très bien, réunissez tous de suite le plus de héros possible, moi je part prêter main forte a Present et a Shota. Au fait pensez vous qu'ils ont le même type d'adversaire qu'à l'attaque du CSA ?

-Je ne sais pas, Kaminari m'a juste dit qu'ils avaient spécialement besoin de vous.

-Très bien j'y vais _Shit, je n'ai plus la puissance requise pour vaincre un autre de ses mutants, et je ne peux me permettre d'éveiller Izuku maintenant, tant pis je verrais sur le moment, peut-être qu'avec Shota et les petits prodiges, je l'espère._

 **Retour au terrain de** **volley.**

 ** _(NDT : Hizashi = vrai nom de Present Mic)_** -Hizashi, va avec, les élèves, se monstres ne peut pas t'entendre, tu ferais donc mieux de protégeais les élèves.

-Si tu crois que ma puissance se limite à mon alter. Il leva sa jambe et asséna un énorme coup de pied sur le dos du Noumu qui tomba sur le ventre -Tu te trompes.

-Cela ne seras pas suffisant, même si pour l'instant je peux bloquer l'alter de tout le monde, sa ne seras pas le cas indéfiniment.

-Dans ce cas, autant en finir maintenant. Il pris une grande bouffé d'air et Aizawa cria : Bouchez vous les oreilles le enfants !

- **HI GUYS ! VOUS ALLEZ GENTILLEMENT RETOURNE D'OU VOUS VENEZ !**

Les sous-fifres les plus faibles étaient tombés dans les pommes tandis que les plus forts avez les oreilles qui saignaient. Black Mist, Tomura et Noumu n'ont même pas réagi.

Noumu se releva et tenta de frapper Aizawa mais il esquiva assez facilement tandis que les enfants s'étaient concerté pour entourer les membres de l'alliance des vilains.

Katsuki lui ne pouvait plus attendre : Bon, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Moi j'veux les défoncer

Et il se jeta dans la bataille et commença à lancé des explosions sur un peu tout le monde, même ceux qui était évanoui

Aizawa tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son élève : Bakugo ! Tu restes avec les autres.

-Arrêtez de déconner, tout le monde ici sait que vous ne serez jamais assez puissant pour les vaincre. Alors laissez nous vous aidez. Moi je veux juste détruire du sous-vilain, je ne compte pas m'attaquer au big boss.

-Très bien, j'accepte. LES ELEVES ! PERMISSION DE VOUS ATTAQUEZ AU ENNEMIS, MAIS NE VOUS APPROCHEZ SURTOUT PAS AU 3 SUPER-VILAINS !

Tomura continuait de ricaner : "Super-vilains" ? J'aime bien se nom, je le garderai peut-être, en attendant Noumu, détruis moi se super-héros.

Noumu continua sa course et il arriver bientôt au niveau de Present Mic et d'Eraser Head.

-Déployez-vous pour les encercler et ne laissez aucun d'entre eux s'échapper, nous devons attendre l'arrivée d'All Might. Lui seul saura vaincre ce monstre

Tomura explosait de rire : Vous pensez vraiment qu'All Might fera le poids. Je sais trés bien que son temps de fonction réduit petit à petit et qu'il est beaucoup moins puissant qu'avant. Et je sais pourquoi.

Shota était choqué. _Il est au courant pour sa véritable apparence ? je ne n'aurais jamais pensé._

-Veux-tu savoir la nature de son Alter mon cher Eraser Head ?

-Tais-toi et arrête de te cacher derrière ton mutant.

-Je vais te le dire quand même.

Izuku était toujours accompagné d'Ochaco et ils étaient sur le flanc droit, ou Noumu était placé, ils ont donc une ligne droite vers Tomura. A l'entente de l'évocation de l'alter d'All Might. Il ne pus se retenir et parta à l'assaut de Tomura. Ochaco était très choqué.

-Izuku, que fais-tu ?!

Tomura lui n'avait pas remarqué la vitesse vertigineuse du successeur : Son pouvoir et en fait un héritage, il se transmet de génération en génération, et le prochain héritier est justement.

Il se retourna et attrapa la main d'Izuku tout en criant de plus en fort : Parmi-nous !

Aizawa s'empressa d'effacer son alter mais Tomura a eu le temps de réduire en miette le poignet droit de Deku.

Aizawa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que venait de déclarer Shigaraki, _Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, le successeur serait... Non ce n'est pas possible, mais sa expliquerais beaucoup de chose pourtant, tant pis je n'ai pas le temps d'u réfléchir._

Il sauta au-dessus de Noumu en le laissant a Hizashi et alla sauver Izuku. Il fit Tomura prisonnier, mais à la milli-secondes ou il cligna des yeux, se dernier en profita pour réduire a néant les bandes de capture. Izuku lança un énorme Smash de toute sa puissance avec son bras gauche, se qui força Shigaraki à le lâcher, Izuku agonisait à terre et alors commença un combat au corps entre Shota et Tomura, malgré les grandes qualité du professeur principal, Tomura semblait prendre le dessus. Black Mist attendais le signal bien gentillement à coté. Quand Tomura lui fit un petit signe discret du doigt, il se téléporta derrière Ochaco. A la seconde ou Izuku aperçut le générateur de portail derrière son amie, une rage folle s'empara une nouvelle fois de lui.

 **-SI TU TOUCHES A UN SEUL CHEVEUX D'ELLE TU EN SUBIRAS LES CONSÉQUENCES !**

Bakugo et Tenya sautèrent pour sauver la télé-kinésiste et Black Mist fut très vite hors d'état de nuire. mais c'était trop tard, la fumée noire atour d'Izuku était réapparu, ses blessures disparurent mystérieusement et il avait encore une fois totalement perdu le contrôle.

All Might venait d'arriver et dés qu'il vit la situation d'Izuku il démarra un chronomètre qui était dans sa poche, certainement pour un futur cours de course à pied.

-Pas de panique les enfants, la cavalerie est arrivée. Il n'avait pas son sourire de façade, et il n'avait plus que 10 minutes de One for All, il devait faire vite. Son regard s'arrêta qur le Noumu qui était en train de détruire Present Mic, il était a terre sa tête sous l'énorme pied du mutant, du sang coulait depuis ses cheveux sur tout son visage et il semblait inconscient.

All Might renversa Noumu d'un coup de poing extrêmement rapide, avant même que les élèves aient le temps de scander son nom, All Might était déjà face au Noumu. mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas la puissance pour vaincre une nouvelle fois un ennemi de cette acabit. Il se contenta de gagner du temps.

Izuku était debout, seul ses yeux d'un blanc brillant sortais de cette masse de fumée noire. Tomura était aux anges.

-C'est donc sa la rage dont parlais le professeur. C'est extraordinaire. Il repoussa Shota d'une facilité déconcertante et engagea le combat contre Izuku.

-Viens te battre, je veux tester cette puiss... Izuku ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il lui décocha une énorme droite dans la main recouvrant son visage. Il fut propulsé contre un mur qu'il détruisit à l'impact et sa mai elle était en miette.

-Tu viens... Tu viens vraiment de... DE DÉTRUIRE CETTE MAIN ! TU PEUX AVOIR TOUTE LA RAGE DU MONDE JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS.

Tomura fonça sur Izuku et tenta de lui attraper le visage. Ce dernier esquiva très facilement et le frappa dans l'abdomen, Shigaraki fut à nouveau propulsé dans le même mur.

-Ce pouvoir est... Kof Kof... Très impressionnant. Black Mist, on se replis. Je dois Kof Kof, récupérer de ses blessures.

Black Mist qui était alors pris en otage par Bakugo sortit un poing de la fumée qui l'entourait et força Bakugo à le lâcha pour une petite seconde, se qui lui suffit pour rejoindre Tomura et le téléporté dans sa planque. Juste avant de partir il déclara: Amusez-vous bien avec ce Noumu, même All Might ne peux pas en venir a bout.

Finalement, Noumu s'est fait éclater en 3 coups par Izuku.

All Might profita de l'accalmie pou regarder son chronomètre, il montrer 2:45. Alors que tout les élèves essayait de maîtriser Izuku. Ce dernier'avait pas de temps à perdre

-OCHACO !

Elle se tourna vers son professeur, elle était entouré de Tsuyu et de Kyoka

-Tu dois aller aidé Izuku...

Avant même qu'il aille eut le temps de finir sa phrase, Ochaco et Tsuyu s'était échangé un regard approbateur, Tsuyu lança Ochaco comme la première fois qu'Izuku avait laissé exploser sa rage. Toute la classe s'écarta et quand Ochaco arriva face a son ami, elle esquiva un coup de poing qui lui était destiné. Puis elle se contenta de demander dans le creux de son oreille.

-Deku... Calme toi, s'il te plaît.

A la simple entente de ses mots, La fumée noire d'Izuku a disparu et il tomba sur le dos les yeux fermé.

All Might scruta son chronomètre et il vis 2:57 _Pfiou, à 3 secondes prés on le perdait. Je pense que je n'aurais pas le choix, lors de mon prochain combat je devrais éteindre le dernière lueur de One for All en moi._

 **De retour dans le lycée 5 H après l'attaque.**

Izuku se réveille dans l'infirmerie de Recovery Girl.

-Bon...Bonjour.

-Ouais ouais bonjour tous sa, tu peux y aller, c'est encore la même chose que la dernière fois

-Euh merci mais depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

-5 Heures.

-A c'est bien moins que la dernière fois

-Tu crois que j'avais pas remarquer ?

-Non évidemment, je suis désolé de vous causé une nouvelle fois beaucoup de soucis

-Aller va rejoindre ta classe, ils attendent ton retour avec impatience.

-Très bien merci.

En sortant, il vit Present Mic avec le crâne ouvert.

-Ses jours ne sont pas en danger, et les séquelles ne seront pas très grave. Il te dois la vie. Mais n'utilise plus cette force, elle te met très en danger, All Might m'en a parler.

-Très bien, merci pour votre aide.

Après qu'Izuku soit retourner en salle de cours, tout les élèves le harcelèrent de question

-C'est lequel ton dernier souvenir. Demanda Ochaco

-Ba c'était Black Mist qui se téléportais derrière toi

-Ah, donc c'était encore a cause de moi.

-Ah non ne pense pas comme ça, mais d'ailleurs, comment sa c'est fini, vous pouvez m'expliquez ?

Tenya commença a expliquez tout dans les moindres détails et Mina s'amusa a beaucoup insister sur le moment ou Momo a embrassé Shoto, cette dernière était devenue toute rouge alors que Shoto s'en foutait royalement.

-Alors Momo on est timide. demande Kyoka.

-Non... Mais...

-Pourtant sur le moment t'avais pas l'air. répliqua Tooru

Et toute la classe se mit a rire en cœur sauf Momo qui elle était extrêmement gêné.

 **Dans le repère de l'alliance des vilains.**

-Docteur, on a toute les infos que vous vouliez Kof Kof, par contre sa puissance est bien supérieur a se que vous avez estimez.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on est sûr que c'est bien elle maintenant, il nous faut l'empêcher de l'approcher. On le capture et on l'éveil pour le forcer à nous rejoindre.

-Vous compter mette votre plan à exécution quand ?

-Quand tu seras guéris.


	7. Chapter 7

Après la nouvelle attaque, tout les professeurs se réunissent pour prendre des mesures contre l'alliance des vilains, et plus spécialement contre All for One. Le premier à prendre la parole est Nedzu.

-Après cette nouvelle attaque, il est évident qu'il y a une taupe parmi nous. Nous devons prendre des mesures pour assurer la sécurité des élèves. All Might perdant peu à peu son pouvoir, nous devons arrêter de nous reposer que sur sa puissance.

-Euh excusez moi de vous coupez, mais, vous pensez vraiment que quelqu'un parmi nous donne des informations a l'alliance des héros. Demanda Midnight.

-J'en suis sur, mais je peux affirmer que j'ai entière confiance en tout les gens dans cette salle, et a Present Mic.

-Vous pensez que sa pourrais être un élèves ? Demanda Cementos

-Rien n'est impossible, nous ne devons exclure aucune possibilité, j'ai plusieurs hypothèse me venant en tête mais je ne peux pas vous en parler, vous mettriez les élèves à l'écart, même inconsciemment.

-N'oubliez pas que l'alliance des héros prend de plus en plus d'ampleur, d'abord le CSA, ensuite la sortie dans les montagnes, et maintenant dans le lycée même. Ils ont de moins en moins froid au yeux. Et il faut également garder en tête que je ne suis plus capable de vaincre d'autre de ses mutants désormais. All Might ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver inutile.

-Je suis désolé de devoir vous en parler en public All Might. Aizawa voulait des réponses à ses question. Durant notre combat, Tomura Shigaraki a parler de votre alter.

All Might avait les yeux grands ouverts : C'est...C'est à dire ?

-Il a dit que se pouvoir se transmet de génération en génération et que le nouveau successeur était parmi nous, en regardant étrangement Izuku, ceci expliquerai beaucoup de chose, pourquoi vos alters se ressemblent tellement, pourquoi Izuku ne contrôle pas son pouvoir, pourquoi vous perdez peu à peu vos pouvoirs et pourquoi vous semblez si proches vous deux.

-All Might eu un soupir de soulagement _Ouf, il n'a pas parlé de l'éveil._ Je pense que je peux vous en parlez, j'ai trés souvent garder le secret pour garder l'image du symbole de la paix. Mais il faut savoir que, enfant j'était un sans alter

Tout le monde était choqué sauf Nedzu évidemment qui lui, le savais.

-Mon maître ma donnée son alter sur son lit de mort. C'est ensuite Gran Torino qui m'a formée. Le nom de cet alter est le One for All, et en effet, mon prochain successeur est Izuku. Les seuls personnes à être au courant était : Recovery Girl, Izuku évidemment, mon meilleur ami au sein de la police, Gran Torino et Nedzu ici présent. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient également au courant, je me demande d'ailleurs comment il sait.

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers le proviseur qui lui semblait tout fier et très hautain.

Nedzu s'empressa de recentrer le débat.

-Nous vous remercions pour votre confiance, mais savoir tout cela était assez inutile. Je pense qu'il est judicieux de changer les emplois du temps chaque semaine, cela nous aiderait à anticiper les futurs attaques.

Tous les professeurs étaient d'accords.

\- Et nous avons déjà lancé des recherches pour savoir ou est caché le chef de cette alliance. Nous pensons qu'un assaut pourra être porté d'ici quelque semaines.

Tout les professeurs étaient surpris. Shota fût le premier à réagir.

-Puis-je savoir qui a mené les enquêtes ?

-Evidemment, il s'agit du chef de la police, qui est également le meilleur ami d'All Might.

-Alors il a déjà eu des résultats probant ?

-Evidemment Dis Nedzu avec un grand sourire. Vous ne faites donc pas confiance à votre ami ?

-Il est vraiment incroyable.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était. les cours reprendront demain. En attendant vous pouvez vaquez a vos occupations. Par contre je vous attends tous dans 3H pour une conférence télé, et je demande a Eraser Head de se montrer présentable pour cette conférence.

-Très bien, je serais présent.

 **De retour dans les quartiers des élèves, tous les héros en herbe étaient dans la salle commune sauf Ochaco.**

Ils étaient tous en train de regarder la télé. Toute les filles parlaient dans un coin sauf Momo qui elle était avec Shoto sur un canapé à coté, son bras passait derrière sa tête pour se poser sur son épaule, elle était très confortable dans cette position. Les garçons eux étaient en face à face sur différents jeux, des bras de fer, des match d'échecs etc... Tsuyu engagea un débat comme elle est habitué.

-Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre que les accès de rage d'Izuku ont toujours rapport avec Ochaco ?

Izuku interloquer demanda : C'est à dire ?

-Ba la première fois, c'est quand Bakugo la martyrisait sur l'entraînement.

-Eh la face de grenouille, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis ! Ou j'te défonce.

-Ouais ouais, si tu veux bref, ensuite pour te calmer tu a dût la frapper et... Izuku le coupa

-Attends quoi, j'ai frapper Ochaco ?

-Ah on t'a pas raconté ? Ba en gros pour te calmer la première fois, Ochaco a voulu te faire revenir a la raison, et toi tu lui a mis un coup de coude qui la propulsa en l'air et au moment ou elle est retombé, c'est là que tu t'es calmé.

Izuku se sentait très bizarre tout a coup.

-J'ai...J'ai frappé Ochaco, vraiment

La fumée noire commençait à reprendre le dessus sur lui.

Fumikage, Shoto, Tenya et Bakugo l'avait tout de suite encercler.

-Mais c'est pas possible, ses crise sont de plus en plus simple à déclencher ou quoi ? demanda Momo

La fumée n'était pas très épaisse, on pouvait encore voir le corps d'Izuku derrière. Momo pris les devants.

-Tenya, va chercher Ochaco, tout de suite !

Izuku avait déjà commençait à frapper ses amis.

-Très bien j'y vais. Vous saurez le maîtriser ?

-Oui c'est bon, il bien plus faible que d'habitude. Répliqua Fumikage. Momo continuait à analyser la situation.

-Je pense que moins le choc émotionnel est violent, moins il est puissant.

 **Du coté de Tenya.**

Il arriva devant la chambre d'Ochaco et il toqua à la porte

-Ochaco ! Vite on a besoin de toi. Elle répondit de derrière la porte

-Oui, entre, qu'est ce qu'il y a

Tenya ouvrit la porte et il trouva Ochaco, assit, dos à son lit avec un journal intime dans ses mains.

-Izuku refait une crise, tu dois le calmer.

-Quoi ?! Ou ça ?

-Dans la salle commune.

-OK j'y vais, et elle lâcha son journal et elle courra vers la salle commune, elle avait sûrement battu son record au 100 mètres.

Arriver la-ba, elle vit Deku a terre, il s'était fait maîtriser par toute la classe assez facilement.

A la seconde ou Izuku vit Ochaco, la fumée noire commença à se résorber, et il repris le contrôle de lui même en quelque seconde, il n'était pas dans le coma, mais il était très fatigué.

-Très bien, apparemment, moins l choc émotionnel et fort, moins il est difficile de le ramener et à la raison et les contrecoups sont amoindries.

-Oui, et cette fois j'avais conscience e ce qu'il se passait, j'avais juste l'impression que quelqu'un prenait le contrôle de mon corps.

Très vite l'ambiance calme repris très vite et toute le monde fit comme si de rien n'était.

 **Retour a Tenya**

Après avoir vu Ochaco partir comme une fusée, son regard se perdît dans sa chambre et il s'arrêta sur le cahier d'Ochaco. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas a fouiller dans les affaires d'Ochaco mais il ne pût s'empêcher de le prendre et de commencer à le lire. Après quelque page où elle racontait juste ses journées, Tenya ouvrit grand les yeux et il courra droit vers le bureau du proviseur.

Arrivée devant le bureau, il toqua à la porte et Nedzu l'invita à entrée

-Bonjour proviseur, je suis désolé de prendre de votre temps mais j'ai trouvais des infos qui pourraient être décisives contre l'alliance des vilains.

-Tu es sûr, j'ai une intervention télévisé dans 3H cela ne peut pas attendre ?

-Je ne pense pas, ceci est le journal intime d'Uraraka Ochaco. A l'entente de ce nom, Nedzu tilta Uraraka _: Ochaco, tien bizarre, c'est mon suspect n°1._

 _-_ Que comporte ce journal ?

-Je préfère vous laissez lire. Je vous invite à le faire le plus rapidement possible.

-Très bien, je prend en compte tes propos, tu peux partir.

-Je vous remercie pour votre temps.

Tenya sortit et courra vers la salle commune. Nedzu lui ,prit le journal d'Ochaco et l'ouvrit, quand il arriva à la page n°3 il renversa son thé.

-Mince je vais devoir me changer pour la télé.

Tenya de retour dans la salle commune,, il demanda à Ochaco de lui parler en privée. Mina et Kyoka on tous de suite penser à un couple. Lui Izuku savait qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Il les suivit, Mina et Kyoka pensèrent alors a de la jalousie.

Tenya et Ochaco s'enfermèrent dans sa chambre et Izuku colla son oreille à la porte.

Tenya était bizarrement plus sérieux que d'habitude

-Ochaco, je suis désolé mais j'ai lu ton journal .

Ochaco était choqué et elle avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.

-Quand as tu pu ? J'avait pourtant confiance en toi.

Ochaco pleurait comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré : Il m'ont forcé, après m'avoir enlevé, ils m'ont dis qu'il ferait du mal à Deku si je ne les aidait pas, j'ai paniqué et j'ai cédé.

-Tu te rend compte que ce que tu as fait est très grave, tu as quand même aidé l'alliance des vilains en leurs donnant des informations secrètes, j'en ait déjà parlé a Nedzu. Et je pense que tu devrais aller le voir, pour prouver ta loyauté..

De l'autre coté de la porte, Izuku était tellement obnubilé par leurs discussion qu'il n'a même pas entendu Nedzu dans son dos.

-Alors comme ça, Izuku Midoriya, tu espionnes aux portes.

-Ah non, c'est pas ce que vous croyez, c'est juste que je m'inquiétais pour Ochaco et... Attendais, si vous êtes ici c'est que vous savez pour Ochaco ?

-En effet, je suis justement venu lui en toucher 2 mots

-S'il vous plait ne la renvoyer pas, je sais que c'est très grave ce qu'elle a fait mais sa loyauté envers nous ne fait aucun doute et son rêve lui est très cher.

Nedzu se racla la gorge comme pour signifier qu'il allait tenir un discours. Il entra dans la chambre sans même demander la permission et il vit Ochaco effondré dan les bras de Tenya. Ce dernier tapota l'épaule d'Ochaco et la força à regarder Nedzu.

-Bonjour Uraraka Ochaco.

-Bonjour Monsieur, je suis prête à subir le contrecoup de mes actes.

-Vous vous trompez, je suis venu ici pour vous féliciter.

Izuku et Tenya : Pardon ! Izuku révéla par la même occasion sa présence.

Ochaco s'essuya les yeux avec la manche de son pull : Pa...Pardon ?

-Je tiens à vous féliciter pour votre courage et votre détermination. Je sais que vous avez donné des informations à l'alliance des vilains et par ce fait mis en danger l'intégralité des personnes présentes dans l'établissement. Mais je sais aussi que vous avez fait tous pour protéger un de vos camarades. Et ce geste mérite tous le respect du monde. Maintenant j'aimerai me servir de votre position au sein de l'alliance des vilains pour a mon tour avoir des informations sur nos ennemis.

-Je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour me racheter.

-J'aimerai vous poser quelque question en compagnie du corps enseignant. Je vous invite donc à me suivre.

Ochaco suivit alors son proviseur vers la salle de réunion réservé aux professeurs et Nedzu lança un appel.

-J'appel dans la salle de réunion All Might et Eraser Head, vous devez être présent d'ici 10 minutes.

-All Might arriva 30 secondes après l'appel et aperçut Ochaco qui entre temps avait repris son calme. Après quelque minutes, Aizawa apparut derrière la porte et put alors débuté la réunion.

-La raison pour laquelle je vous ait convoqués et la suivante. De nouvelle information sur l'alliance des vilains vient de nous parvenir. Uraraka Ochaco ici présente à été pris pour cible d'un harcèlement morale et physique qui avait pour but de lui soutirer des informations sur notre lycée, Ochaco je te laisse donner les détails.

-Ils m'ont kidnappés i semaines, ils m'ont obligés a donner les horaires et d'autre information notamment sur les professeurs sinon ils allaient s'en prendre à Deku. Ils m'on également parlé de votre alter All Might.

-Ah c'est pour ça que tu avais l'air si peu surprise quand je te l'ai expliqué.

-Oui, je suis désolé de vous avoir menti

-Shota, je savais que tes élèves étaient courageux mais à ce point la, tu m'épates.

-Tu sais pertinemment que je ne leur donne pas de cours de courage

\- M. Aizawa, c'est vous ?

-Oui, on dirait pas hein, je me suis changé pour la conférence télé.

Nedzu, comme a son habitude, recentra le débat.

-Très bien, mais j'aimerai vous faire part d'un projet. Ochaco, es tu déjà allé dans leur repère ?

-Oui, à chaque fois qu'il me demande des informations ils m'emmènent dedans.

-Et a quelle fréquence de demande t-ils des informations ?

-Une fois tout les 2 jours, je dois d'ailleurs les voir dans 2H.

-Parfait. Nedzu appela alors Momo dans la salle.

-Le temps qu'elle arrive je vais vous parler de mon plan. All Might, mets-nous en relation avec Naomasa **(NDT : Naomasa = chef de la police et meilleur ami d'All Might).**

-Très bien, il attrapa son téléphone, appela Naomasa et le posa sur la table.

Nedzu lui expliqua la situation d'Ochaco et commença à expliquer son plan.

-Maintenant j'aimerai me servir du fait qu'ils emmènent Ochaco dans leurs planques pour trouver leur position.

Naomasa répondait depuis le téléphone : C'est intéressant, comment comptez vous faire ?

-En collant un traqueur à Ochaco qui disparaîtra à distance pour qu'elle ne soit pas découverte. La seconde ou le traqueur aura vu la planque, nous auront la position, nous n'auront cas la sauvegardé et nous mèneront un assaut éclair pendant la conférence, ils ne si attendrons pas.

-J'aime se plan, je vais tout de suite contacter les héros les plus compétents.

All Might raccrocha et passa en mode malabar. Quelque seconde après Momo toqua à la porte et entra accompagné de Shoto.

Nedzu s'interrogea : Pourquoi Shoto Todoroki est présent

-Je ne fais que l'accompagner

-Très bien, Momo je veux que tu me créais un traqueur capable de s'auto-détruire rapidement a distance.

-Pas de soucis. Elle se concentra une minute et sorti de son poignet droit un petit appareil doté d'une antenne et du poignet gauche un petit écran de contrôle avec un gros bouton rouge.

-Ceci est le traqueur et ceci est l'écran de contrôle avec le bouton pour l'auto destruction.

-Merci, vous pouvez retournez à vos occupations.

-C'est tout ? Demanda Momo

-Oui c'est tout, nous n'avons plus besoin de vous pour l'instant.

Momo et Shoto repartit alors vers la salle commune.

All Might relâcha sa forme malabar. Il risque d'en avoir besoin aujourd'hui, sa tombe bien il n'a pas joué au héros pour une fois.

-Ochaco, nous allons lancer un assaut je l'espère final ou tout du moins extrêmement puissant sur l'alliance des vilains. All Might se préparait en même temps qu'il préparait son élèves. Il s'agit de la bataille dont je te parlais la dernière

-All for One ? Ochaco était vraiment déterminé

-Exactement. All Might faisait en sorte que personne ne l'entende. Tu dois faire venir les élèves les plus portés sur l'offensive, je pense notamment à Shoto ou Tenya, mais si possible j'aimerai que tu fasse venir Shoto, Bakugo, Tokoyami, Tenya et évidemment Izuku. Aujourd'hui s'oppose le bien et le mal.

-D'accord, je ferais de mon mieux.

Tout le monde parti se préparait ou perfectionnait sa stratégie. Ochaco elle pris à parti les 5 garçons qu'All Might avait cité plus Momo qui voulait absolument savoir a quoi son radar servirais.

Après qu'Ochaco ait expliqué la situation: All for One, le futur combat et son rôle dans l'alliance des vilains. La plupart des élèves ne lui en voulaient pas, ils n'en avaient surtout pas le temps. D'ici une heure Ochaco va retourner dans le QG de l'alliance et débutera alors la mission de démantèlement de l'alliance des vilains.

Juste avant de partir, Nedzu donna à Ochaco un petit bouton d'alarme, si jamais elle venait à être en danger, elle appuiera dessus et un signal d'alarme arrivera sur les téléphones de toute les personnes liée à cette intervention.

Le moment venu, Ochaco arriva au point de rendez-vous qui se trouvez à 10 minutes de marche du lycée, Black Mist l'emporta et tout se passer comme d'habitude. Arriver dans le QG elle senti l'antenne s'effriter dans son dos. Tomura lui ne perdait pas de temps

-Alors ma petite, quelles sont les mesures prise par U.A après notre attaque ? Elle devait répondre naturellement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

-Il ont mis un emploi du temps qui change chaque semaine. Donc quand nous reviendrons au lycée après cette semaine, voici notre emploi du temps. Elle lui tendait un petit papier ou chaque jour de la semaine était écrit avec les cours et les professeurs.

-Très bien, et c'est tout ?

-De ce que je sais, oui.

-Et est-ce que tu sais si ils ont lancés une enquête sur notre planque ?

Ochaco était pétrifié _Non ils sont au courant ?_ Je sais que depuis la attaque du CSA ils ont lancés une recherche mais je en sais pas si elle avance.

Tomura s'amusait de la situation : Hé elle ment bien n'est-ce pas. Il commença à avancer sa main sur son visage et une voix sortit d'un écran

-Ne la tue pas, on n'en a besoin pour le petit Midoriya.

Tomura se lécha les lèvres et commença par effriter le poignet gauche de la pauvre Ochaco. Elle eu juste le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton d'alarme avant de le faire tomber à ses pieds.

-Alors comme ça tu veux appeler tes petits amis ? Pas de soucis, on aura même pas à aller les cherchais, ils viendront à nous. Professeur, tout est prêt ?

-Bien évidemment, nous sommes prêt pour l'assaut final.

Les plus grands des héros étaient en routes pour la planque, Izuku et le reste des élèves concernaient avaient redoublés de vitesse après avoir vu le message d'alerte d'Ochaco, ils étaient les premiers arrivés.

Bakugo ne pouvait plus tenir, il voulait frapper quelqu'un : Sa va chier.


	8. Chapter 8

Arrivait devant la base des vilains, Izuku et ses amis ont pris conscience de la dure réalité, Tomura et Black Mist se tenait devant l'entrée avec une bonne vingtaine de Noumu à leurs actif, heureusement il n'y avait aucun Noumu de type C.

-Deku ! On fait quoi, j'veux les frapper.

-Si ils nous attendent, ils ont l'info qu'on va faire un assaut. Ochaco est toujours enfermé, en danger, il faudrait la délivrer au plus vite

Eijiro répondît au quart de tour : Mais tu es fou, on n'a pas du tout le niveau pour leurs tenir tête. Je suis sur que même au maximum de ta rage tu te fait maîtriser.

Et se lança alors un débat sur la puissance d'Izuku

-Mais vous pensez vraiment que cet enfoiré de nerd peut vaincre des mutants dégueulasse ?.

-Moi je pense que oui. Répondit Denki

-En tant que délégué, j'ai confiance en mes camarades.

-Moi aussi je pense qu'Izuku a la puissance pour les vaincre.

-Je suis d'accord avec Shoto. Dis Momo avant que Bakugo la coupe.

-Normal c'est ton mec.

-Bakugo enfin, nous sommes un mission très dangereuse, un peu de sérieux. Répliqua le délégué

-Pfff, si tu veux. Bon en tout cas on fait quoi ?

-On attends que les pros rappliquent, t'en pense quoi Momo ? Demanda Shoto

-C'est évident qu'on ne peux rien faire.

En repassa ses yeux par dessus la palissade, Denki ne voyait plus Tomura.

-Euh, les gars, il n'y a plus le mec avec ses mains.

Malheureusement, Shigaraki était juste au dessus de la palissade qui cachait les élèves avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis la.

Tout les enfants se retournèrent et Bakugo fût le premier à sauté vers Tomura mais il se fit très vite maîtriser. Par contre il n'utilisa pas son alter.

-Pourquoi tu ne te bats pas sérieusement, tu ne me prend pas pour un adversaire louable. Hurla Katsuki.

-Je ne veux pas activer la rage de ton ami. Chaque chose en son temps.

Tomura ensuite semblait parler tout seul.

-Docteur, je fais quoi de ceux-la ? Vous êtes sur ? Bon très bien.

Il lâcha Bakugo et reparti sur sa positon à coté de Black Mist.

Les élèves étaient un peu choqué mais il n'avait pas le temps de reprendre leurs souffles, les pros étaient arrivés. Les plus important étaient All Might, Endeavor et Best Jeanist.

Endeavor a été le premier a prendre la parole.

-Comment êtes vous au courant de l'assaut ?

-Qui sait ?

-Ou est votre Chef ?

-Qui sait ?

-Toi certainement.

-Je sais.

-Très bien, tu ne veux donc parler qu'avec tes poings.

-Qui sait ?

-Calme toi Endeavor. Répliqua All Might. Il suffit de les vaincre et leurs chefs sortira.

-Occupe toi de tes affaires toi. Je m'occupe des mutants avec les autres héros.

-Très bien. Je m'occupe des 2 autres.

Et le combat commença, All Might avait beaucoup de mal avec Black Mist et Tomura tandis que les autres héros ainsi que les élèves de l'U.A présent, porter par le fer de lance Endeavor, avait déjà éliminé 3 quarts des Noumu.

Après 2 heures de combats, All Might perdait de plus de puissance. Tout les Noumu étaient morts et les autres héros ont ralliés All Might. Même en 2 contre 100, Tomura et Black Mist n'avait pas l'air inquiété.

Tomura se mit à rire nerveusement et il cria : Le temps est écoulé.

Derrière lui tomba du ciel une capsule assez grande et sortit alors un homme portant un casque sur son visage.

Dés qu'il apparût, All Might attrapa les enfants et se cacha derrière la palissade dans laquelle ils étaient encore cachés 2H.

Ils entendirent des cris pendant une dizaine de seconde et après être sortit, la plupart des héros étaient à terres avec une matière noire sur leurs corps inanimé et All for One au milieu du champ de bataille.

-Alors All Might, tu vas enfin en finir avec moi ?

All Might sauta sur son ennemi mais les enfants avaient très bien compris qu'il n'aurait jamais la force pour le vaincre.

Endeavor sortit de derrière un caillou ou il était caché.

-C'est quoi cette matière noire All Might ?

-Si tu touche cette matière, il te vole ton alter

-Il vole l'alter ? T'es entrain de dire que ce mec est le mec qui a conquit le monde à la 1er génération ?

-Oui, et c'est aujourd'hui qu'on doit le battre.

-Malheureusement je pense qu'il m'a voler mon alter, je m'en remet à toi sur ce coup là.

Après un quart d'heure de combat

-Ahahaha, ça y est All Might ? Tu es à bout ?

All Might était haletant est plein de fumée autour de lui le recouvrait.

-Les médias sont arriver, commençons par montrer cette forme toute chétive à toute la Terre. Il lança une espèce de boule d'énergie qu'All Might bloqua avec sa main, mais c'était le dernier espoir du One for All. Derrière cette fumée, les caméras ont capté un All Might tous chétif. Endeavor fût le premier à réagir

-C'est quoi cette forme toute rabougris All Might ? Retourne à pleine puissance et détruis moi ce vieux !

De l'autre coté de la palissade, Izuku était entrain de bouillir. Il était très proche de refaire une crise. Les autres élèves le regardaient et essayer de lui bloquer les yeux pour ne pas qu'ils regardent la défaite de son modèle.

Tomura apparût alors de nouveau derrière les élèves.

-Attends mon enfant, on veut te voir à ta pleine puissance.

-Bakugo tenta a nouveau un assaut éclair mais le résultat fût le même. Black Mist apparu alors derrière Tomura et l'emmena dans leurs bases. Pendant ce temps, All Might se faisait martyrisé par All for One sous les yeux des médias.

-Oui alors sur le champ de bataille, le numéro 1 des héros, All Might, adulé autant chez les touts jeunes, que chez les adolescents, que chez les adultes. Se fait clairement maîtrisé, Endeavor, le numéro 2 lui semble hors d'état de nuire sans même une blessure. Sur le net, tout le monde parlent déjà de chute de l'humanité. Nous allons essayer de vous tenir le plus possible au courant sur Héros News. Attendez, les sbires de l'alliance des héros qui avaient attaqué le CSA notamment sorte de leurs tanières avec. Oh mon dieu c'est horrible, Uraraka Ochaco, l'élève qui a été enlevée il y a quelque heure est bloqué dans la main de Tomura Shigaraki, le poignet droit et la gorge en miette.

Izuku sortit de sa palissade et courra vers Shigaraki.

-Ne la touches pas !

-Un enfant de l'U.A, il me semble que c'est Midoriya Izuku, cour vers sa camarade.

-Deku ! N'approche pas !

Tomura posa sa main sur la poitrine gauche d'Ochaco, là ou est placé son cœur. Après un cri de douleur, un trou béant apparut alors dans la poitrine d'Ochaco et il la lança vers Izuku. Avant de rendre l'âme, elle eu le temps de marmonner un : De...Deku !

Ochaco était au sol, un trou dans la poitrine, les yeux ouverts dans le vide et Izuku la regarda pendant 5 secondes avant de lancer un cri qui résonna 10 kilomètres à la ronde.

La fumée noire était réapparût d'un coup et elle était bien plus développé que d'habitude, on ne pouvait même pas distinguer qu'Izuku était dedans.

Il se lança automatiquement à l'assaut de Shigaraki, ce dernier eut le temps de disparaître à l'aide du créateur de portails. All for One avait la nuque d'All Might au bout de sa main. Dés qu'il aperçut Izuku, il lança le possesseur du One for All à coté d'Ochaco et ce dernier, en apercevant le trou dans sa poitrine se lamenta.

-J'ai été un piètre professeur, un piètre héros, et un piètre homme, au final, ma vie aura été une succession d'échec masqué devant un sourire factice, sans Ochaco, Izuku est perdue et le One for All va donc disparaître, et c'est entièrement de ma faute. Il posa sa tête contre le sol et s'apprêtait a accepter la mort et a rejoindre son mentor.

Izuku sauta alors sur All for One, ce dernier n'étant pas prêt, il vola au loin, sans aucune blessure.

Après ce coup de poing bien placé, il marcha vers Ochaco. Arriver devant elle, elle disparut dans la fumée noire et les spectateurs ne savaient pas ce qui ce passé, All for One lui ricanait.

Dans le rideau de fumée, Izuku posa sa main sur le trou dans la poitrine de son amie. Une lumière extrêmement blanche sortit de la paume de sa main. Les spectateurs ont pu voir cette lueur blanche à travers le rideau de fumée autour d'Izuku.

Après quelque seconde. Le trou dans la poitrine d'Ochaco avait disparu et un nouveau cœur s'est mit a battre, lui rendit la vie. Elle se redressa et Izuku la poussa en dehors. Elle rejoignit par réflexe le groupe d'élève derrière la palissade.

-Euh Ochaco, tu es en vie ? Demanda Momo

-Ba oui, c'est quoi cette question ?

-Ba, euh...Comment dire... On t'a tous vu mort avec un trou dans la poitrine. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as un trou dans ton costume.

-J'ai un trou dans mon cost... AHHHH. Elle se cacha avec sa main mais Momo lui a très vite fait une petite extension.

-Bon les sous-héros. On va laisser se nerd se faire détruire ou on va l'aider ? Demanda Katsuki.

-Evidemment, on y va tous, sauf toi Momo. Répliqua Shoto

-Euh, puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Car nous sommes tous portés sur l'offensive a part toi, et puis de toute façon, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Je m'en fout, j'irai à l'offensive, si tu me prends pour une petite fille fragile tu te trompes. En tout cas, tu peux nous dire ce qui c'est passé Ochaco.

-Ba mon dernier souvenir est Izuku qui je crois ma soigné.

-A ce niveau là, c'est de la résurrection. répondit Eijiro.

-Je pense qu'Izuku a un espèce de pouvoir de soin, cela se montre notamment par la disparition de ses cicatrices.

-Bon on va aidé Deku ? S'impatienter Kacchan.

 **En même temps, du coté d'Izuku.**

Il s'approcha alors de son maître qui était toujours au sol.

-Tu...Tu as réussi as soigner Ochaco, tu...Tu as un pouvoir de soin.

All for One lui aussi était un peu choqué mais il ne perdait pas le nord.

-N'espère rien All Might. Cette puissance que possède ton élève a une animosité naturel envers le One for All.

Izuku mis alors un coup de poing sur le dos de son maître.

Un cri de douleur sortit alors de la bouche d'All Might. Mais il remarqua très vite qu'Izuku s'était retenue et il avait d'ailleurs récupérer un petit peu d'énergie, lui permettant au moins de se relever. Mais pour l'instant il fait semblant de s'évanouir.

Le combat entre Izuku et All for One repris de plus belle.

 **Retour sur l'histoire principal.**

Les élèves sautèrent de derrière la palissade et se retrouvèrent derrière leur ami. Ce dernier ne les attaqués pas et les considéraient même comme des alliés.

Momo avait toujours ses analyses très poussait : Très bien, il peut nous distinguer, nous pouvons donc faire du travail d'équipe.

Après seulement 30 secondes de batailles. Tout les élèves sauf Izuku était envolé dans chaque coin du champ de bataille.

-Parfait je vais d'accord m'occuper de la fille qui est un peu trop perspicace. Il lança une espèce de lance vers Momo. A mi chemin, un mur de glace la bloqua et Shoto se posa devant Momo.

Malheureusement, la glace fût brisé et la lance traversa le bloc avant de transpercer la jambe de Momo.

-Shoto ! Je suis désolé, c'est encore de ma faute.

-Momo, fait en sorte que le bien gagne, et il l'embrassa devant tout les médias et tout les élèves encore présent juste avant de tomber dans les pommes.

All Might rampa vers Ochaco qui avait regardé le baiser de Momo et Shoto quelque seconde avant.

-Mais c'est ça, j'ai compris.

-Ochaco ? Elle venait de remarquer All Might a ses jambes : Ochaco, c'est maintenant que ton rôle rentre en compte, tu dois aider Izuku.

-J'ai compris, merci pour votre aide.

Par chance, Tokoyami est tombé juste a coté d'elle.

-Tokoyami, lance moi vers Izuku.

-Encore des risques c'est ça ?

-Non, là j'ai vraiment un plan.

-Très bien, je pense que j'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

Tokoyami lança alors Ochaco vers Ochaco.

All for One l'ayant remarqué.

-NON ! Tomura et Black Mist, empêcher-là d'approcher.

Juste avant de l'atteindre, All Might sauta et utilisa son alter uniquement sur sa main droite et frappa Black Mist. De l'autre coté, Bakugo était déjà en face de Shigaraki.

-Cette fois, je vais pas te rater. Et il le plaqua au sol.

Pendant se temps là, Ochaco continuait sa course vers son ami et se dernier se tourna et prépara sa main pour un swing du droit

Ochaco cria de tout son être : DEKU !

A l'entente de ce cri, Izuku baissa sa garde, Ochaco pouvait donc enfin l'atteindre. Elle l'attrapa et l'embrassa passionnément.

Après 5 secondes de baiser intense. La fumée noire disparue. Et une énorme lumière jaune suivit d'une onde de choc qui envola tout le monde sauf All for One et Ochaco au loin. Tout les nuages autour du Japon avait été soufflé.

Izuku était revenue à lui. Il regarda Ochaco dans les yeux et la ré-embrassa, cette fois en pleine volonté. Il la pris dans ses bras et la posa en dehors du champ de bataille.

-Désormais commence la vraie bataille, le One for All aura raison de toi une bonne foi pour toute.


	9. Chapter 9

Désolé si tu espérais la suite de cette fiction, des problèmes perso couplé a un manque de motivation+un manque de temps ont eu raison de cette fiction.

Je ne suis pas du tout fier des 3 derniers chapitres de ma fiction et je ne l'a voyais pas partir dans ce sens. A l'écriture des chapitres j'avait la tête ailleurs et je n'étais pas assez concentré dessus. Parmi les choses dont je ne suis pas fier dans ses chapitres : le coup du journal intime d'Ochaco,(a la base un dialogue ou Ochaco vide son sac devant Deku) le fait qu'Ochaco soit la taupe de l'alliance des vilains (a la base Momo) et surtout le pire de tous : le pouvoir de soin d'Izuku qui après relecture, n'a aucun sens. J'ai pris le temps et les vacances scolaires m'ont laisse du temps pour régler la plupart de mes problèmes chronophages. Je compte refaire des fictions dans quelque temps, mais certainement pas des grandes comme celle-ci.

J'hésite encore a refaire cette fiction comme je l'entendait mais sa serais beaucoup de boulot pour au final relire une fic modifié ou on sais déjà l'histoire. Je pense donc que je vais faire des petits Os comme celui que j'avais fait entre le chapitre 5 et 6.

Ce texte est surtout la pour prévenir les gens qui lisaient cette fic, moi je ragerais de voir une fic que j aime bien sans aucune nouvelle (même si j en ai pas donné pendant 1 mois). Et merci a ceux qui l'auront lu et plus grand merci encore a ceux qui auront mis des reviews.


End file.
